Exorcists as ninja
by EonaDGM
Summary: An innocence gone crazy transports our four favourite exorcists to an unknown world. They meet another group of people who take them to the villlage of Konoha. There they are forced to join the ninja forces. They are taught the ninja way of fighting, go on missions and find new friends. But will they find a way back into their own world? HIATUS
1. Two different missions

**Hello everyone,**

 **So I am here with my second story.**

 **It's another crossover. This time with Naruto and again DGM, but well it's in my name, isn't it?**

 **Okay, there is some Information you Need for this fic but I will split it on each chapter.**

 **First: DGM timeline is after the ark;**

 **For Naruto it's post-war BUT Neji didn't die in the war, he survived (somehow).**

 **The reason is I kinda need him for this Story to work. And despite that; how likes to kill their favourite character! So you can be pretty sure that in every Naruto-fic I might write, even when it's post-war, Neji will still be alive. I'm sorry, I'm selfish when it Comes to that ;)**

 **Disclaimers: No, DGM and Naruto both don't belong to me, but their rightfull owners.**

 **But now to the story:**

* * *

DGM world

"It's your fault, moyashi! If you hadn't gotten lost and I had to search for you, we would have finished this stupid mission much earlier! And I would not be fucking still stuck with you, baka moyashi!"

"It's Allen, BaKanda! Will you ever remember that? And it's not like I want to be on a mission with you either!"

Two angry voices sound through the little village, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere it had before. Every villager on the street turns to the source of the shouts. Two boys in black coats. One with long black hair and the other with hair as white as snow. Yes, it were our all favourite two exorcists, Allen and Kanda, enjoying their favourite time passing, bickering with each other. They were sent on a mission by Komui, who seemed to have fun in pairing them up. Their task was a pretty simple one. Get an Innocence located in a lake next to the town they are in now. They managed that without problems fighting the attacking akumas off, not gaining much damage. So with the Innocence now safely in Allen's bag, they are heading back or rather first to a restaurant since it is starting to get dinner time and Allen like always not wanted to continue without eating first. But with these two it ended in nothing but a fight.

That's like they arrived in this situation walking down the main street, fighting loudly, with Link discretely trailing behind them doing nothing to stop the fight ('not his job' after all, is it?). Everyone looks at them weirdly as they pass. So caught up in their bickering Allen nearly overlooks the restaurant they are walking past. Importance on 'nearly'. He stops, grabs Kanda's sleeve and pulls him back.

"Wait, BaKanda! There is a restaurant. And I said I am hungry. So let's eat. Afterwards we can head for the gate of the ark to return to the Order."

With that he turns and walks inside, choosing a table immediately and sits down, burying himself in the menu.

"Che." Kanda scoffs and follows the other, though a bit unwillingly.

They are halfway through their meal when they start another fight. Because they are so focused on each other they don't notice two familiar persons, a dark haired girl and a male red head, approaching them. But they are soon ripped out of their own world when the red head suddenly jumps, glomping both of them. The two are barely able to avoid getting their heads knocked together.

"Yuu-chan! Moyashi-chan! I knew this were your two lovely voices! It's really lucky that we meet here, isn't it?"

That's obviously Lavi, no one else is stupid enough to do something like that (at least no one in this world?). Linali who is following behind has now determined Lavi's wish to die. Jumping into one of Allen and Kanda's fights like that and on top of that hugging Kanda. That's pure madness! And her theory is proven when there starts to grow an absolute homicidal aura around the other two teens. She slightly fears for her friend seeing Kanda slowly drawing his sword. Lavi himself also backs away.

"Oi, baka usagi! Now you did it!" he growls deeply turning to the frightened Lavi, Allen following suit.

She sighs, "Okay, that's enough now! All of you! Don't create a mess in the middle of the restaurant," she says, hitting both Allen and Kanda on the head.

They move back, growling, holding their heads, but complying. Lavi grins, happy to be saved, until Linali hits him as well.

"And for you. It's your fault as well. You know exactly how these two are and how they would react. You deliberately provoked them." Lavi pouts.

The only one not taking part in the scene at all is Link who is just scribbling something in his notebook.

After Allen and Kanda finish their food they walk out of the restaurant. They haven't come far before the two start their next argument. It appears they are in a bad mood today. Lavi and Linali only sigh, exasperated over the constant bickering of their friends. It's only when it turns into an all-out battle with their weapons that Linali interrupts them, but it changes into a surprised yell.

"Allen! What is that? You are glowing!"

The boy jumps back. "I am glowing? What the hell?" He looks around himself frantically, trying to find the source of the light.

"Oi, baka moyashi! What are you doing?" Kanda shouts at him.

Allen ignores him for once, even his hated nickname. He pulls out the Innocence they acquired, relieved that he found the reason. "Why is it glowing like that?"

But before anyone can answer the question the glowing intensifies, enveloping all four exorcists and Link in a green light. They squeeze their eyes shut, protecting them from the light.

When the light fades something has changed drastically. As Link opens his eyes and looks around he is shocked. He is alone on the street! The four exorcists have disappeared! That's a serious problem for him there.

 _'_ _Inspector Rouvelier is going to kill me when he finds out!'_ he thinks.

* * *

Naruto world

But our two bickering friends aren't the only ones with a mission. In another world there is a group of ninja who is returning home after having finished one as well. They are six persons as the mission was somewhere in between A- and S-Rank. The leaders of the team are Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. With them are Sakura Haruno, as a medical nin, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, for tracking, and on top of that Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki, for fighting power. Their mission had been to locate two dangerous missing nins in an area swarming with bandits and beasts, capture them and deliver them safely to Suna.

They were able to accomplish the task without greater problems. Luckily no one got serious injuries. Some scratches and little wounds but nothing dangerous. Unfortunately one of the enemies was killed in the fight, so they were only able to deliver one prisoner and one body. But the Kazekage was pleased nonetheless. So now they are on their way home. It was getting late and it is their last night before they arrived back in Konoha. They had decided to take a rest for the night. Shikamaru and Sakura (Sakura being the medical and Shikamaru too lazy) are staying back at the clearing they found while the others look around the area in teams of two.

Kiba and Lee are walking through the forest keeping watch for anything suspicious.

"Mah, why do we have to go on patrol? We are close enough to Konoha. No one would be so stupid to ambush us here. Neji and Shikamaru are just being paranoid…" Kiba is complaining.

But he is interrupted when Akamaru suddenly barks out. His owner turns to him worried.

"What is it, boy?" he asks his dog.

"Is there something wrong, Kiba?" Lee has picked up and is looking around, searching for a danger.

"He says, he is smelling something he has never before," Kiba answers, "He says, there are four persons, around 800 meters south from here."

The two exchange a look and nod, "Let's go and look if they are enemies."

"Shall we inform the others? We could split up."

"No, I think we should first determine who they are. And I bet if they are a danger Neji would have found them as well and taken action." So they head off to where the strangers are.

And they are right. Neji has also sensed some other presence in the forest. He saw the four persons waking up with his Byakugan while an overly energetic Naruto is bouncing next to him, being bored. Nonetheless they are a lot further away than the other two. So they will arrive later.

"Have you seen anything, Neji?" Naruto is prodding.

The Hyuuga sighs, closing his eyes, and thinks, _'I should really have made different teams, but well, Lee is not much better'_ then he speaks up at his loud teammate. "There are four people some distance away from us south-east. We are going to look who they are."

Naruto jumps in the air, "Yeah, finally something interesting. I can't wait. The journey was so boring."

Neji groans, setting off after the other. He hears the blond talking like he usually does.

"But I also can't wait to get back to Konoha. I want to beat Teme. I am sure I can."

Yes, a lot of things have changed. One is that Sasuke is back in the village. It has been nearly a year since the war against Tobi/Obito. Sasuke joined them in the final fight and didn't refuse to come back afterwards (okay, was out cold right after the fight, but stayed afterwards). He was sent to prison for half a year, but other than that he didn't receive punishment because of his help in the war and against Orochimaru. They won the war but lost many good ninjas. Neji himself practically died, but luckily the medics were able to save him. He barely survived the war (A/N: I am sorry for this change but I kinda need it). Despite these changes life in Konoha goes on. The rookie nine are now all turning 17. They are all going on missions but some ranks changed as well. Shikamaru, though reluctantly, became jounin; Naruto finally advanced from genin, even though being the hero of the war officially he is still only chunin, and so is Sasuke, who is not allowed to be jounin yet. Some others are on the brink of being jounin, but are not promoted until now. Usually they go in small groups since there is a bit of a lack of fighters after the war. The big group proves the difficulty of this mission.

Neji shakes his head, bringing himself out of his musing. He has to concentrate on this now. He has to find out who these strangers are and whether they are a danger.

* * *

 **So, thanks for reading.**

 **Tell me how it was.**

 **This fic will not be progressing as fast as my first one is. One chapter every two weaks or something. It also depends on when I find time.**


	2. Where are we? Who are you?

**Hello everyone,**

 **so that's the second chapter of my second Story.**

 **Two weeks passed so it's time to update. I also wanted to say that I am gonna be away for two weeks from now on.**

 **Okay, IMPORTANT information for the Story. Please read this before the chapter or you will get confused.**

 **First, I am from Germany and in german there are a lot of voice actors speaking in both DGM and Naruto. Meaning there are quite a lot characters who have the same voice. And what I am doing here is playing with that fact.**

 **I'm sorry I am doing that even though in english it's not like that, but I have wanted to this for like forever and no one really reads german fanfictions (especially not for DGM) so I had to write it in english.**

 **I am not going to linger on that fact with the same voices, it's only really important this and next chapter, so please bear with it. I am not using every voice. Only the most important:**

 **Kanda - Neji**

 **Allen - Shikamaru**

 **Lavi - Choji**

 **Linali - Temari**

 **And the only ones I'm really playing with are Kanda and Neji so I hope it's okay.**

 **Enough talking now.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it, don't own, Neji would never be dead and so on**

 **Now the Story:**

* * *

Allen groans when he tries to open his eyes. He is the first to wake up. What happened? Oh yes, the fight, then the glowing Innocence, the wave of light and then darkness. Where is he? His eyes are reluctant to stay open but judging from the fading sunlight he can see it must be evening, wherever he is. He slowly gazes at his surroundings. He is in some kind of forest. Forest? They were in a town, weren't they? Also the forest doesn't fit the area they were originally in at all. So where…

But his thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he notices he is not lying directly on the ground but on something warm. And that warm thing moves and growls. Risking a look down, his fears are confirmed when he recognizes the long black-bluish hair and hard face of his fellow exorcist, with the cold black eyes slowly starting to open as well. He is lying on top of Kanda! Shit! He is not going to survive this! He immediately bolts up, hurrying backwards, even falling over his own feet in the process. Fortunately for him it seems, that Kanda is too groggy to realize Allen just got off him.

"What are you doing, baka moyashi? Not even able to move properly anymore?" He is rubbing his head while talking but sounds already as angry as normal.

"I… Uh…" Allen is not really able to form a complete sentence and is hoping Kanda doesn't neither kill him nor notice the blush, the boy can feel on his cheeks.

But Kanda changes to looking around, resulting in an angry outburst: "Where the fuck are we?"

After that they hear a stirring behind them. "Urgh… Do you have to make such a ruckus? There are people sleeping here…"

 _'_ _Lavi'_ Allen thinks shocked, _'I completely forgot him and Linali over all this mess.'_ But he sees that he doesn't need to worry as the two are lying not far behind Kanda, Linali with her head on Lavi's shoulder, still sleeping, and Lavi rubbing his single green eye for waking up.

"Oi, wake up, baka usagi. Do you have a bloody idea where we are?" Kanda growls at him.

"And you might want to get Linali off of you. If Komui could see that… "Allen adds with a smirk.

Lavi blanches a bit at that, starting to gently nudge the girl to wake her up. And he has success some moments later as Linali cracks her eyes open as well and wakes up the last. "Hmm… Lavi? What is it?"

"Well, it appears after that light from the Innocence we all woke up here. By the way where is here?"

"That's what we were trying to find out, baka usagi!"

"By the way, where is Link?" It's Allen who mentions the missing of his 'shadow'.

"Che. Not much of a loss, is it?"

Everyone kinda agrees to that statement, though Allen is sure he will get an earful for that later.

"But still… Where are we?"

This question lingers over the four exorcists. Everyone quiets. Lavi and Linali are seriously thinking about it. Kanda and Allen though start a new argument after Allen picks up on the cursing Kanda had been doing under his breath. For some reason the younger boy keeps his voice quite low, so from afar you would only hear Kanda's.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiba and Lee were leaping through the trees getting closer to their targets.

"How far?" Lee questions as he follows the dog-nin's lead.

"Around 200"

"Can you probably determine a country they come from?"

The brunette is silent for a moment then answers, sounding a bit unsure. "No… The smell… It's completely different. I never found something similar to it at all. It fits none of the countries I know in the slightest."

The other is a bit startled by that answer. It gets stranger every minute, doesn't it?

When they get to their destination they hide, unfortunately they can't see the strangers. Suddenly a familiar voice is heard by the two.

"Oi, stop that, baka. You are the one being stupid!"

Lee beams at the sound. "That's Neji's voice! He is here. I bet he already took care of the situation. I am going to greet him. He is probably having trouble with Naruto."

Kiba is urgently trying to stop him. "No, Lee! Neji isn't here. There is no trace of his scent at all. This…"

But it doesn't help, the green ninja has already left their cover jumping towards the four silhouettes standing in the clearing. "My eternal rival! I am so happy to see you again! You made it here even before us with the strength of your youthful spirit."

The figures all spin around harshly but not fast enough for the target of Lee's hug who isn't even able to fully turn.

A shout of "What the fuck?!" from said person echoes through the forest.

Lee is a bit surprised, he has never heard Neji curse like this before. Waves of anger are radiating from the centre of his affection. "Get fucking off, you damned ridiculous bastard!"

 _'_ _What is that supposed to be? It's Neji's voice but he would never say something like that. And also something is different…'_ Lee is thinking when he is swatted in the face by a high black ponytail. Wait! Black? Neji's hair is brown! Oh shit! It's someone else! He immediately wants to jump back but is stopped when he feels a cold blade on his throat.

He takes a better look at the person in front of him. He has some similarities with his teammate, but they are rare. He would judge their hair to be about the same length but the stranger's is black with a blue tint in it, tied up in a high ponytail with bangs framing his face. His face is even sharper with a fuming expression on it. The biggest difference are the eyes. They are narrow and black and completely contrasting to Neji's big, white Byakugan eyes. He is wearing some black coat with red rims and metal on it. Weird clothing (Lee has to talk).

But he is ripped out of his observations the angry teen in front of him growls dangerously. "Who the fuck are you? What do you think you were fucking doing?"

Kiba is standing at the border of the clearing watching the scene. He doesn't really know what to do. He can't just jump in regarding the sword on Lee's neck. The other three persons who wear similar clothing to the one threatening his friend don't even try to interfere with the actions of their companion. Two boys, one with short white hair and a strange tattoo on the left side of his face and a red head with messy hair, only being held by a bandana, and an eyepatch, and one girl with chin length black greenish hair are observing as well. From their stances Kiba can tell that they all are able to fight if necessary. He isn't so sure if he could take them on all at once.

The three exorcists were shocked when they hear the sudden shout. And then that person simply hugged Kanda! Kanda! They all think he seriously wants to die. But they are sincerely startled by the guy's appearance. A weird green west over some green jumpsuit. Seriously? And they are not even talking about his head. They don't interrupt Kanda when he turns to threaten the attacker. Also because they notice another boy further behind with black clothes, brown hair and triangular marks on his cheeks, which leaves Allen wondering what kind of curse that's supposed to be. Next to him is a huge… dog? Or a wolf? They have never seen such a large dog. Some kind of genetic experiment, maybe?

Lee who doesn't really know how to get out of the situation tries to relay on his last hope of this being Neji playing some kind of joke (very unlikely, I know; but Lee's not the most intelligent/sane person here), it's his friend's voice after all.

"N-Neji? What? Put the sword away, please, Neji!" he pleads, still hoping it's his teammate.

Suddenly a familiar voice sounds again and pale eyes blink out of the shadow, a kunai on the longhaired stranger's throat.

"Oi, you, stop threatening my teammate! And who are you calling Neji?"

"Neji!" Lee sighs in relief but then a realization hits him and he freezes with everyone else on the clearing apart from Naruto, who has just landed next to Kiba, and Neji, since these two haven't heard the stranger's voice yet.

The three other exorcists stare in awe at the new arrival, practically ignoring the blond with the bright orange clothes and equally bright blue eyes. They are focused on the brunette who is speaking with a voice they know very well. His hair is as long as Kanda's but falling far down only tied near the end. He wears a white shirt and trousers and something which looks a bit like a brown skirt (A/N: Sorry, but for me it's a skirt) separated in the front and the back. Nonetheless his angular face gives away that he is a boy as well. But what shocks them slightly are the eyes, so different from Kanda's. They are wide and nearly white with a hint of purple in them. Judging from the experiences they made they can only assume that he is blind. And his voice sounds nearly exactly like Kanda's, but with a less unfriendly tone!

Kanda himself is shocked by hearing his own voice coming from another (blind, as he is assuming as well) person. He turns around looking deep in those pale eyes. For once in his life he is at a loss of words.

"You… I… Our voices… How is that possible?"

Neji's eyes widen when he hears the other speak. Now he understands why the others looked that much surprised. Their voices sound identical! He lowers his weapon looking back into those deep black eyes, somehow reminding him a bit of Sasuke's.

They hold the locking for some time, the other occupants on the clearing practically holding their breath until…

"Wow, your voices are the same! Do you have a twin brother you told nobody about, Neji?"

Leave it to Naruto to ruin the moment.

The two boys break the eye contact. Neji shouts at Naruto, "For sure not, idiot! Stupid idea!"

Meanwhile the white head steps next to his companion and murmurs to him. "Well, that was strange, wasn't it, Kanda?"

The other nods but when he regains his posture, he scoffs. "What are you doing here, moyashi?"

"Trying to find out where we are, maybe they can help…"

Neji upon noticing the nickname turns back to the two strangers in front of him after sending Naruto a last glare.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Che. Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" his own voice answers back and with smirking adds, "Especially after your green freak friend over there tried to suffocate me to death with his hug…"

Neji groans and turns to his teammate, glaring at him. The other is shifting uncomfortably under his eyes. Naruto is trying to unsuccessfully stifle his laughter which earns him a hit from Kiba.

Allen murmurs "As if you were one for manners…" under his breath.

That results in Kanda glaring at him but before they can start a fight their attention is drawn back to the person in front of them.

"Okay, so it's us first. My name is Neji Hyuuga, the 'green freak' as you so gently named him is Rock Lee, the blonde loudmouth over there is Naruto Uzumaki and the boy with the dog next to him is Kiba Inuzuka and his companion Akamaru. Now it's your turn…" He looks at them calculating.

"Ah, sure. My name is Allen Walker," of course it's Allen who has to do it since Kanda is too stubborn to speak so much. "This here is Yuu Kanda, but just call him Kanda, the red head is Lavi, the successor of bookman, and she is Linali Li. And… ahem… " He seems to be slightly embarrassed about what he is going to ask, but the other boy's eyes intrigue him. "I am sorry if this is inappropriate to ask, but…" Neji stares at him wondering what the boy is talking about. "Ahem… Are you blind?"

"W-What?!" Shocked is an understatement to use for Neji's reaction. This time Naruto can't hold his laughter especially after seeing Neji's face. And even Kiba and Lee join. The exorcists don't since none of them understands Allen's fault as in their world eyes like these can only belong to blinds.

The Hyuuga blinks trying to gather some thoughts. To be precise it is not the first time that happened to him (second, but doesn't matter). Some time ago in a village far off he was asked the same question. So he calms himself.

"No, I am not. Quite the opposite actually. These eyes are an inheritance from my clan. And I can even see more with it than others can."

Allen bows, "I am sorry then. It's just, I…" In the back the Lavi opens his mouth to say something but the girl places a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head, silencing him.

Neji shakes his head as well, sighing, "No, it's okay. It's just that I am not used to it since it's pretty much well-known and respected normally. But anyway… Back to my original question; what are you doing here?"

The exorcists exchange glances trying to find an answer to the question since they don't even know how they got here to begin with or where 'here' is. Lavi and Linali step up from behind joining their two friends.

"Well, actually we don't know how we got here…" it's again Allen who speaks, "We have no bad intention here if that's what you mean. To be precise we don't even know where this is. That brings me to an important question. Could you please tell me where we are?"

The ninjas are actually a bit stunned that these strangers have no idea where they are. Since Neji is their leader it's him who answers.

"You are in the land of fire. In a forest around half a day away from Konohagakure."

* * *

 **So that's it. Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't too confusing.**

 **So they are in the ninja world now... We will see what happens.**

 **And the thing about Neji being blind is also something I wanted to do. Because that was what I thought of him when I first saw him (before I knew the series). On TV was an episode of Shippuuden (the saving Gaara arc) and the whole episode through I was wondering whether he was a girl or a boy and blind. Basically one of my first impressions of Naruto.**

 **How did you find Naruto? Or DGM?**

 **Well, goodbye, hope to see you in two weeks.**


	3. To the camp

**Hello everyone,**

 **back after two weeks Holiday and some days...**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own neither Naruto not DGM**

* * *

"You are in the land of fire. In a forest around half a day away from Konohagakure."

The exorcists look at each other, startled. Then the other three turn to the red head. "Lavi, have you ever heard of such a place?" When the boy shakes his head their expressions change into something strange.

"But shouldn't you? You have a photographic memory and you are bookman's apprentice…" It's the girl. The said boy nods and a whispered discussion starts.

Meanwhile Naruto, Kiba and Lee have walked up to their friend.

"What are we going to do with them?" It's Lee who asks.

"They are interesting, don't you think?" Naruto is bouncing again.

"Oh, don't let Sasuke hear that. He will get jealous." Kiba teases.

"What?" Naruto shouts, but can't keep a blush from appearing, "What are you implying, dog-boy?"

Neji rolls his eyes at their bickering. Lee turns to him again, "No, seriously, what are we going to do with them? Should we take them with us for interrogation? Are they a threat?"

Neji sighs, running a hands through his long strands, "No, I don't think they are. If they wanted to attack they would have done it earlier. They are more lost. The best thing is probably to take them with us but as friends and let Tsunade make the final decision."

"To the camp now then."

"Yes, there we can also ask them some question without having to explain it to the other two another time. Alright, you get these two idiots and I will invite our guests." Neji decides, motioning towards the still discussing exorcists. Lee nods and approaches Naruto and Kiba while Neji walks over to the other four.

The strangers are still discussing. Actually they have practically split up in two groups. The girl and the red head are talking about world map and not knowing Konoha in a serious and slightly worried tone. The other two with white and black hair have engaged in a fight which reminds Neji incredibly of Sasuke and Naruto's bickering (even the contrasting hair colours). When the taller one starts to bare a long sword the Hyuuga interrupts by clearing his throat. They all turn to him, the two fighters with murderous looks. The long-haired ninja doesn't really care. He has seen worse, for example from Sasuke (or sent himself). He focuses on the other two as they appear to be saner than their friends.

"As you apparently don't know where you are, we would ask you to accompany us to our home village. Maybe we can help you there. Are you coming?"

They all exchange a glance, having some silent conversation. Then the white head nods. He appears to be the one speaking most of the time. That's strange in the ninja's eyes as he appears to be the youngest of them. But judging from what he already learned, the long-haired one is too grumpy to speak, the girl isn't the one to speak up for whatever reason and the read head, well, an idiot maybe.

"Thank you a lot for your offer," the boy bows politely, "We would greatly appreciate that and will gladly follow." He is making a great effort to be polite, overpolite actually, and his way of speaking appears a bit… old-fashioned.

Neji shakes his head out of these thoughts. He nods as well and turns in the direction of his friends, where Lee is stopping a blushing Naruto from beating up Kiba.

Sighing he raises his voice, "Enough now, Naruto! And you stop teasing him, Kiba!"

Naruto pouts, crossing his arms. Kiba smirks what earns him another glare from Neji. The exorcists (except Kanda who is frowning as usual) are grinning as well. Even though they don't know where they are they feel at home as the bickering reminds them of the Order.

Neji sighs again and starts heading to the camp. His companions follow him and so do the four strangers.

They walk for some time and even when the ninjas quicken their pace, the newcomers can keep up without problems. But at the time they arrive at the camp Neji is exasperated by the group. Naruto and Kiba, being their loud selves have started another bickering match on the way, Lee is back to his usual happy persona, bouncing around his greatest rival, and shortly after the begin of the journey, Allen and Kanda picked up their fight from before, only stopped from using weapons by the girl.

* * *

Sakura looks up from her task of going through the supplies they have left. She hears five loud voices, recognizing four of them. Of course there are Naruto, Kiba and Lee, but surprisingly she notices Neji's as well, sounding angrier than she ever heard him. The last one reminds her of some other voice but she can't quite place it.

She stands up going in the direction of the sounds. When the bushes are shoved aside, an unnerved Neji enters the clearing followed by the three other ninjas and four strangers she has never seen before. Now she also notices that the loud shouts of Neji's voice come not from himself but a long-haired stranger, who sounds the same.

When they arrive in front of her, she looks at them stunned. Shifting her questioning gaze to her team captain, he closes his eyes exasperated, shaking his head.

"Get Shikamaru and I will explain! But not two times…"

She nods, turns around and yells, "Hey Shikamaru! Get out here! There is something you need to see!" Then she points at the bickering ninjas, "I will silence them up." Neji nods thankfully and she moves over to them.

A bored voice sounds from somewhere in the forest. "What is it? Troublesome…"

The exorcists all raise an eyebrow at that. Neji is finally losing the rest of his patience.

"Get your lazy ass out here, Nara! Now! You are also a jounin for goodness sake!" he shouts back.

Alerted by his teammate's unusual loud voice Shikamaru actually quickens his pace (well, a bit) and steps up to them, analysing the four strangers he is seeing behind him, two captured in a yelling fight. He notices that while one sounds like Neji, in the other's, the small white head's, voice he recognizes his own, though somehow different, lighter.

"Whoa, calm it, Neji. It's nothing that bad now. I was just taking a nap," he addresses his companion.

"You are a team leader like I am! You can't just lie around and sleep! You are a jounin, bloody hell!" Neji's patience has run out and the bickering of his friends hasn't stopped either, what isn't helping his mood at all.

"Well, if you are so eager to work, maybe I should let you do it and simply sit back!" the shadow user retorts back, not liking being accused doing nothing as he had done planning the whole mission through.

The two boys are staring into each other's eyes, white in black. They are fighting a battle without words, only with their will. No one wants to step back, not even Shikamaru. The exorcists are watching the scene with interest, even Kanda and Allen have silenced.

"Argh! You too? I have just stopped these two idiots from bickering and now you are on it. You are our captains, stop it." Sakura is approaching them, dragging Naruto behind her by one ear, ignoring his whining.

Neji and Shikamaru tear their glares from each other going back to their normal personalities, though Neji is still grumbling.

"By the way, Shikamaru. I never knew you had such a competitive side as well."

The shadow wielder simply shrugs, not bothering to answer. She sighs and turns to the strangers, smiling.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and this lazy-nin is Shikamaru Nara. And you are?"

After Allen introduced everyone, the girls suggests that they sit down at the fire for talking. All agree.

"So… What are you doing in this forest?" Lavi is the one to speak first, wanting to satisfy his curiosity.

They six exchange glances and it's Sakura who answers them truthfully. "We are on our way back home from a mission."

"We are ninjas from Konohagakure and were sent out to capture two enemies." Naruto completes proudly.

"Ninjas? You mean like in old japan?" Allen's head perks up. He loves these kind of historical stories.

"Old japan? What do you mean? This whole world is full of ninjas…"

This sparks even the lazy Shikamaru's interest. These strangers don't know anything of ninjas and are talking of some things that never existed in this world. Where do they come from to begin with? So before one of the idiots can ask a stupid question, he speaks up, making all heads turn to him surprised.

"Apparently you are not very familiar with this world. So where do you live then? And as what are you working, regarding you wear pretty strange clothes?"

Kanda mumbles, "And your outfit is not strange, pineapple?"

Allen elbows him for that and answers the ninja. "We are exorcists from the Black Order. We live in London, England. At least that's where our headquarters are. Most of the time we are actually travelling."

"You probably wanna just bring them to the Order, moyashi? What if they are enemies, baka?" Kanda scolds silently and if not for their trained hearing the ninjas wouldn't have understood.

"We are no enemies for you and…" Neji begins but Naruto's loud voice overshadows it.

"Are you a bit wrong in the head? There is no such village in any of our lands."

"How would you know? You never paid any attention in school! And you are the only one wrong in the head!" Sakura hits him on the head which is followed by a loud "Ow!" from the blonde.

"But he is right," Shikamaru's bored voice is heard, "There is no such city anywhere."

"It's the same for us. As far as we know there is no Konoha in our world either." Lavi counters.

Silence falls on the clearing, everyone trying to understand or find a solution (some are more successful than others). In the end it is Allen who breaks it in a hesitant voice.

"I know, it may sound weird but… could it be that we were transported, well, into a different world?"

"Are you stupid, moyashi? That's unrealistic bullshit." Kanda scoffs at the boy next to him (seriously, who let them sit side by side?).

"It's not! We have the ark as well, don't we? It's not that much more unrealistic. And it's Allen, BaKanda!"

The ninjas watch exchange with interest but slightly amused as well, chuckling at the nicknames.

"A different world? Is that possible?" Neji looks at Shikamaru who only shrugs but appears to be more awake than usual. His brain is already working hard on the problem contemplating every possibility.

Neji sighs and turns his head to the exorcists, "How about we wait with an explanation for that until tomorrow. We can discuss that with Tsunade, the head of our village, our Hokage."

He earns approving nods in the round. However…

"But, but…" Naruto is hopping up again. Is that boy really already 16 years old?

"No, buts, Naruto! Tomorrow!" Neji rubs his temples. "You can talk with them, but the different world theory has to wait until we see Tsunade, understood?"

"Yeah, understood!" His face slumps down but beams up again when his face turns to the strangers. "So what ranks are you then?"

"Ranks? What do you mean?" is the confused reply.

"Well, genin, chunin, jounin… We four a chunin, only Neji and Shikamaru are jounin which is a level higher, that's why there two are our team leaders. So who is it in your team?" Kiba explains.

"Well, ah, it's not organized like that at our place…"

And like that the evening continues playing question and answer from both sides, talking about their life in the Order and Konoha and other unimportant things, every side being careful not to spill any dangerous information. Kanda is keeping out of the conversation as usual and Neji and Shikamaru are mostly quiet as well, pondering over an explanation for this. After some time Linali and Sakura start their own little conversation some steps away from the boys. Dinner is made and eaten, Allen shocking everyone with his appetite since for them Naruto's, who immediately challenges the white head to a ramen eating contest as soon as they are back in the village, was already big before. They make watch shifts and offer the exorcists some spare blankets.

In the night Neji can't really sleep because of all the thoughts running through his head. When he sits up from under his blanket he sees Shikamaru sitting next to a tree, it's his shift apparently (since it's unbelievably that Shikamaru Nara can't sleep). The Hyuuga moves over to sit next to the other looking up at the sky.

"So… What do you think of the newcomers? Do you believe that they really come from a different world?"

Shikamaru mumbles his "Troublesome", then speaks up. "I think they would be good fighters but are no danger for Konoha since they didn't even know of it's existence. And from what I can see they are not acting, it's real. From a different world… Well it would sure explain a lot of things, but it sounds seriously unrealistic. That's too troublesome."

Neji nods, quieting again since that's pretty close to his own opinion and both of the boys are not overly fond of talking (like Naruto or Lavi). They stay like that for a short time, in a comfortable silence, until Neji stands back up and returns to his place on the clearing and blanket.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Also thank you for the favourites and follows I got.**

 **Hope to see you next chapter.**


	4. Coming to Konoha

**Hello everyone,**

 **here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

The next morning the Hyuuga is also the first to wake up (I wonder how much sleep he got in the end). He looks around and sees Kiba with Akamaru under a tree the only other awake since it's his shift. Neji signals him to look around and start preparing their departure while he takes over the watching. The other nods, happy to get some moving, he has enough of sitting there.

Kanda is the next to wake, but with a start (amused watched by Neji) because when he opens his eyes he finds a certain moyashi far too close for his comfort. He jerks up and shoves the boy aside, away from him. Allen only groans unwillingly and turns around snuggling closer under the blanket pulling Kanda's own along. The long-haired exorcist scoffs, moves a bit more away until he is leaning against a tree. He closes his eyes another time but not to sleep. Neji recognises that he is meditating and smiles, apparently he and his voice-clone are closer in behaviour than in looks.

The sun is slowly rising and the next one up is Lee. Since it's nearly time to stand up for everyone he takes the task on himself to wake them. Unfortunately in Lee-manner. His first victim is Naruto who had been sleeping the closest to him.

"Wake up! A new great day has begun! Awake your youth and greet the day with passion!" He shouts, way too loud to only reach the blond.

Neji, being used to such morning greetings thanks to several years in one group with Lee and Gai as well, only covers his ears and chuckles when the sleeping figures all start to stir at the loud sound. Well, all except Shikamaru who simply ignores it.

Naruto on the other side groans and pulls the blanket over his head.

"No, it's too early…"

"It's never too early to embrace the y…"

But Lee is cut off by a stone flying across the clearing, which he is barely able to dodge. When Neji looks over, he sees Kanda's eyes back open and a fuming expression on his face.

"Will you fucking shut up?! Other people are fucking trying to concentrate!" He shouts angrily.

Lee, having already experienced Kanda's wrath quiets immediately, causing Neji to chuckle once again. He has apparently found a mean against Lee's nerve-racking antics. Nonetheless they have to start the day if they want to get to Konoha. He looks around the clearing seeing the girls and the other exorcists all awake, as well as Lee and Kiba who has just come back and is now dragging an unwilling Naruto out of his blankets. That leaves Shikamaru who is still happily sleeping under his covers despite the ruckus. Neji sighs and stands up. He walks over to the Nara, shaking his shoulder.

"Oi, Shikamaru! It's really time to get up. We have to get to Konoha today and since the newcomers will probably slow us down we have to depart soon."

The black eyes drift open slowly, locking on Neji's white ones for a moment. Then the boy sits up and yawns.

"Okay, get it."

Neji nods and joins the others.

The morning passes with breakfast. Unfortunately there is not enough food anymore to feed Allen and everyone else. In the end Kanda shoves his portion to the white head, since he claims he doesn't like it to begin with either. That earns weird looks because only minutes earlier they had been in a loud fight close to drawing their weapons. But most of the ninjas just conclude it's like with Naruto and Sasuke, that it's their version of showing they care about each other. After eating everyone packs their things and they start to head for Konoha.

They make good progress throughout the day but they are much slower than the ninjas expected before the arrival of the four strangers. The shinobi expect the exorcists to be like normal humans meaning they won't be able to run for that long and not even considering taking the route through the trees. Even though the four probably would be able to keep up with them, they are unaware of that and walking at a far slower pace than they would normally. If they were alone they would have arrived at Konoha short before noon but like that they will arrive somewhere late in the evening. At noon they make a rest at a small restaurant majorly because of Allen. Groaning the ninjas split the bill of the exorcist's food (huge due to Allen's appetite).

* * *

At nine forty in the evening they step in front of Konoha's gates, the exorcists gape at the huge entrance and the village itself.

"Wow, what's that?" Lavi exclaims pointing at the stone heads on the back mountain.

"These are the faces of every of our Hokage, every leader our town had until now. They are carved into the mountain so no one will ever forget them," Sakura explains to them.

"Yes, and very soon my face will be engraved next to them! I will be the next Hokage! And the greatest of all!" Naruto jumps up, screaming loudly, and punches his fist in the air.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sakura hits the boy over the head. "Some people are already sleeping, I bet! You don't have to wake them!"

Neji sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. What a day! Quarrelling from Allen and Kanda the whole way accompanied by Naruto, Kiba and Lavi having loud conversations and Lee's exclamations of youth can really get on one's nerves. Now he only wants a bath and the calm of his apartment. But he still has to deliver his report and bring the exorcists to the Hokage, since he is the team leader.

"Okay, you can all go now Kiba, Lee, Sakura and Naruto. Shikamaru and I will bring our four friends to Tsunade to decide what to do with them," he finally says to his team.

"Do I have to?" Shikamaru groans unwillingly.

"Yes, you have to, Nara. You are our team captain as well as I said yesterday."

"Troublesome…"

Suddenly Naruto's bright voice breaks in. "I will go too! I wanna know how this continues and I wanna visit baa-chan:"

Neji sighs, "Fine" while Lavi questions the blond about the nickname.

The rest of the team bids their goodbyes and the others depart for the Hokage tower, Neji practically dragging Shikamaru along while Naruto is happily bouncing in front of them.

When they arrive upstairs Neji knocks on the door. As answer they get a lazy "Come in."

As they enter the ninjas spot the stocks of unsigned paper lying around and wait for some reactions from the exorcists to the not-so-tidy office, however they don't get one.

Allen only murmurs to his colleagues, "Well, compared to Komui's office this is much better." Leaving the ninjas to wonder how much chaos there must be.

Tsunade clears her throat and gets all of their attention back on her. Lavi is keeping himself very hard from staring at the big breasts of the woman earning him an elbow to the ribs from both Allen and Linali.

"So Neji… You finished your mission I see. Any big problems or something to record."

"No, none of us is seriously injured. Though we had to kill one of the enemies to prevent severe damage. The Kazekage had no complaints even so."

"Good. So…" Her eyes travel to the four strangers. "Who are these? And where did you find them?"

"These are Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lavi and Linali Li. They say they are exorcists of the Black Order. We found them in the forest, apparently not knowing how they got there."

"Exorcists from the Black Order? I have never heard of that! What are you making up?"

"I am not making up anything. That's what they said. They also don't know of ninjas or our countries."

"And your point? They have memory loss? Or are crazy?"

"No, the idea we came up with is that they are from a different world."

"A different world? Are you joking?"

"Unfortunately, I am not."

Silence falls over the office Tsunade thinking it over. In the end she turns to the exorcists.

"So… You are not from this world? Are you sure?"

They exchange some looks before Allen looks straight at the Hokage and answer.

"Yes, I do. The others showed us a map of this world and something like this does exist nowhere in the world we live in."

"Really…" Tsunade buries his head in her hands. "And here I thought we finally got rid of the huge problems. And now there are people form a different world. Do you have a possibility to go back?"

"No, unfortunately. We don't really understand how we got here to begin with. We guess it's the fault of some magical substance that exists there. We have tried everything that came into our mind on the way here but nothing worked."

And they really did (another reason why they are so late). But they couldn't reach HQ neither with their golems (Timcampy included who gave every ninja a shock when shooting out of Allen's coat and biting Naruto's hand) or their earpieces. Allen wasn't able to open a door to the ark either. That left them with practically no possibility to return.

Tsunade requests them to talk about the Order and what they are doing there. The exorcists (mainly Lavi) explain everything though a bit reluctant. Neji and Naruto can't help but stare at the information they are receiving and even Shikamaru's interest is completely caught. After the story is finished Tsunade quiets, leaving five very anxious people (the exorcists and Naruto) of what her decision will be. When she finally speaks again she surprises everyone.

"That means you can fight?"

The exorcists exchange surprised looks. But they all nod firmly. Of course they can, they would be dead if they couldn't.

"Good. Naruto!"

"Yes," The blonde's head perks up, exited on what she wants.

"Go get Sasuke and bring him here. Now!" she commands leaving the exorcists wondering what she is after.

"The teme? Why?"

"Just get him and I will explain after."

Naruto leaves the office pouting, hurrying to the Uchiha complex where his friend is living at the moment.

"In the meanwhile," the Hokage turns to the rest of them, "we will explain the basics of this world to you four."

* * *

 **So that's it for now. Thanks for reading.**

 **Also sorry, but the next chapters are gonna be a bit shorter, so I will have more time to get some new ideas for what to do with the story until I run out of already written chapters.**


	5. Tsunade's idea

**Hello everyone,**

 **yes I managed to upload another chapter of this.**

 **Sorry it took so long and it's short as well.**

 **And also sorry to all those who added this story to their alert list, because it is going to be on hiatsu.**

 **I kinda lost completely where I wanted to go with this story.**

 **So it's up for Adoption. I would be happy if someone would continue it, you don't have to keep the pairings either.**

 **So sorry, but I doubt I will update a new chapter anytime soon.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

~ With Naruto ~

Naruto arrives at the compound fast. He looks up at the familiar building which never ceases to send a shiver down his spine. He knows his way around it fairly well since he has visited Sasuke a lot in the past year. But today he doesn't want to sneak in but to get the Uchiha out so he goes directly to the front door and bangs loudly on it.

"Oi, teme! Get out! Baa-chan needs you!" he shouts at the building probably resounding until the Hokage tower as well.

He hears a crash, a string of curses and steps coming to the door after a moment. Shortly afterwards the door is shoved open harshly revealing a pissed off Uchiha. His dishevelled hair and only half open eyes show that he had most likely been sleeping. He is also bare chested and Naruto can't keep himself from looking at it, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. But the quiet appears to be unnerving the other even more.

"Stop staring at me, dobe!" he growls at his friend. "What do you want? Freaking hitting my door down at this hour?"

"Ah… T-Tsunade needs you in her office right now." Naruto answers with a slightly unsure voice.

"What? Now? I just got back from a mission this afternoon! She can't be serious!" The Uchiha hisses out. He has been away for nearly two weeks, not getting much sleep in that time.

"But she said I should get you immediately," Naruto pouts at the raven.

"Shit!" Sasuke throws the door closed behind him causing Naruto to jump. Inside he is rummaging, getting himself his usual clothes and fixing his hair at least a bit. Once he is done he returns to his friend outside and sets off immediately to the tower to get this done as fast as possible so that he can get back to his bed, radiating a fuming aura on the way.

~ back in the Hokage office ~

In the office they have changed to waiting for the two boys. Tsunade tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Lavi and Linali have to keep Allen and Kanda from fighting. Shikamaru has already closed his eyes for another time.

"Come on, teme! I promise you it's gonna be interesting!" They hear Naruto's voice from outside the door followed by a scoff, sounding suspiciously like Kanda's 'Che'.

Then the blonde opens the door dragging a raven behind him who has an expression as bad as Kanda's on his face. He stops when he spots the four strangers in the room.

"So what's it? I just finished my last mission today. And who are they?" he asks defiantly, crossing his arms.

Naruto introduces the exorcists and starts to give Sasuke a full explanation but Tsunade stops him by clearing his throat.

"So, now that you are here, Sasuke, I can finally start to explain what I planning to do with them."

All of the teens in the room are looking at her expectantly except Shikamaru who appears bored and Sasuke who is simply annoyed.

"You are going to join our forces."

"What?" is the collective answer but before they can start to complain she explains further.

"After the war we are now at a serious lack of fighters, especially high-class ones. From what they said they are pretty good at fighting and that's exactly what we need now. All they need is someone who teaches them how the ninja way works, meaning Chakra and anything. Since they are a bit special I have decided to give every one of them a personal instructor, working in two teams. And these shinobi being you four."

When she finishes all are stunned to silence. The first to recover is Naruto, who is absolutely delighted about the situation.

"Yeah! I am gonna be an instructor! And you are going to stay in the village!"

Suddenly Allen speaks up as well. "I thank you very much for your offer, but I am sorry, I think we have to decline it. We have to get back to our world, where we have our own war to fight."

After his words the mood changes making the teens shiver. Tsunade is glaring at the white head until it turns into an evil-sweet smile.

"Well, you can do that. But if you do I have to arrest you as a threat to Konoha and keep you in prison for questioning until court."

Allen shivers remembering his own experience with 'questioning', something he doesn't want to relive. Sasuke does the same being extremely happy that he got away with only half a year behind bars and no questioning for treason (also because he told everything without protest).

"So which will you chose? Being accused of endangering the village? Or staying here even on the cost of the city but being taught how to be a ninja and working as one of that?"

Kanda growls low in his throat earning him an appreciative glance from the Uchiha for standing up against the scary woman. But Allen puts a hand on Kanda's arm holding him back.

"If it's like that, we will gladly accept your order. Thank you a lot, Hokage." Allen smiles his fake smile and answers politely. Lavi and Linali are nodding frantically behind him while Kanda only 'che's.

Tsunade immediately turns back into her nice self. "That's great. So for who is going to look after who. I already decided that as well. I took you four, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto, because I needed shinobi on at least jounin level and since you can work together it's perfect. So now the division…"

"Brat, you get the white head"

"Uchiha, the angry samurai"

"You get the pirate, Hyuuga"

"That leaves you with the girl, Nara"

"Understood?" she finishes. But when several mouths open to protest she cuts them off immediately. "No, I won't change it! And I don't want to hear any complaints now! Naruto and Sasuke and Neji and Shikamaru will be working together. And no, I don't care about your objections and stop saying 'troublesome', Shikamaru."

They all quiet though some are quite annoyed. Sasuke's mood actually got a bit better since he sees Kanda as the least nerve-racking of the group (the most silent; like him) and he spotted the sword on the boy's belt wanting to see how good he is with it.

"Uhm, sorry, but where will we be staying?" It's Linali who questions that.

"Ah, yes. You will all be staying with your instructors for now. Is there any problem with that? Shikamaru?"

"Nope, my parents will be delighted to have a visitor over," is the muffled answer.

"Neji?"

"My apartment is big enough and I have a guest room," he sighs.

"Sasuke?"

"What do you think? I have the whole Uchiha compound," Sasuke snorts.

"Naruto?"

"Well…" the blonde is scratching the back of his head. "My rooms are not actually enough for two persons I would say…"

"Not to mention the mess you made out of it. One can barely see the floor," Sasuke adds under his breath.

"That means Allen has to go somewhere else," Tsunade resumes, but then she smirks. "I know, he will live with you too, Sasuke."

"What? Why me?" the raven immediately retorts.

"You just said, you had the whole Uchiha complex so you can take another person and you and Naruto will be working together anyway."

"Fine" the Uchiha growls.

Linali and Lavi sweat drop at that. _'Kanda and Allen in the same house? This boy has no idea what awaits him.'_

"So that that is now clear; all of you go off as soon as possible and leave me with my sake. And Naruto, fill Sasuke in on everything he missed," Tsunade says abruptly and shoos all of them out of the office.

Outside the ninjas all exchange a look and it's Neji who speaks up.

"So, since we are stuck in this anyway. Today it's already late so I would suggest we all go home taking them with us and meet tomorrow at 9 o'clock to start their training. Maybe we should start with explaining the basics and history all four together. After that we can split up in the two groups, test their strength and see what we have to do."

Everyone agrees and they part ways.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now.**

 **If you get a new chapter it will most likely be not from me, sorry.**

 **Maybe I will see you at a different story.**


	6. Settling for the night

**Hello everyone,**

 **after some waiting you get another chapter of this story.**

 **Since there are apparently some people who really like this story, I will try to continue it. But I can't promise anything.**

 **Also there will be most likely some chapters which don't fit the genre in the description, but I guess it is better than nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DGM or Naruto.**

* * *

~ Neji and Lavi ~

Lavi being overly energetic and because of his bookman nature equally as curious is prodding the Hyuuga the whole way with questions consisting pretty much of every subject but mostly considering his eyes. Neji on the other hand, only ignores the red head, having had to put up with Lee, Gai and Naruto for long enough to have perfected that. Lavi is really disappointed though as he can't get any information out of the long-haired boy. So, considering he has the same voice as Kanda, he also judges the ninja's character to be similar to his friend's. Because of that he changes his method, trying to annoy the other until he snaps, like it works with Kanda. But Neji doesn't react to that either, although at the time they arrive at his apartment he's at the end of his nerves.

He turns the key, stomps in, locks the door behind the red head and goes off into the back to get some spare futon he has, while Lavi is eyeing his surroundings.

"Wow, that's a really nice apartment." He says when Neji returns. "Does a ninja earn that much?"

"No," Neji shoves the blanket in the bookman's arms. "Even as a jounin you don't. My clan helped me buying this."

"Your clan? What's it like? Why did they do it?" Lavi's eyes are shining again with curiosity, but Neji cuts him off rather roughly.

"Shut up for today, will you? The second room on the right side is yours, take the blankets. The bath is the first one, but now I am going in, you can wash tomorrow," he explains pointing at the back. He sighs exasperated and adds, "And now goodnight!" And turns away without casting one glance at the red head.

Lavi is left stunned in the entry, but soon pouts, muttering, "Bah, no fun!" and goes off to his room making himself ready for the night and soon after he heard Neji exiting the bathroom falls asleep.

* * *

~ Shikamaru and Linali ~

Unlike Lavi and Neji their walk to the Nara house is silent as Shikamaru is no fan of talking and Linali doesn't really know what to say.

When they arrive in front of the big house they see there is still light in the kitchen. That and Shikamaru's shout of "I'm home" leaves the girl wondering with who he is living.

But her question is answered when a woman with brown hair and a fiery expression bursts through the side door.

"Shikamaru! Where have you been? You should have been home since long ago! Can you never be on time and…" But she stops when she sees Linali standing next to the door, looking a bit stunned.

The boy only groans at his mother's antics since it's not his fault that he is late.

"Shikamaru, who is this? Your girlfriend? And what is she doing here?"

He looks irritated now. "Of course not! What do you think, mom? This is Linali and she is with me because of a mission. She needs to stay here for some time because she has nowhere to go in Konoha. I hope it's no problem."

Immediately the woman changes attitude. "Of course it's no problem. We are always happy to have a guest and the room is still prepared, so nothing to do. Though you have to talk to your father tomorrow since right now he is sleeping upstairs, sobering out. Shikamaru, be so kind and show her to the room. Welcome in this house, Linali." She smiles at the girl.

"Yeah, yeah…" the youngest Nara mutters, motioning Linali to follow him.

On the way upstairs she questions, "So, you still live with your parents…"

"Yeah, problem? I'm only 17 and moving out is too troublesome." Is the answer fused with a yawn.

They stop in front of one of the doors.

"So that's your room. The bath is two doors ahead and mine is on the other side the last one," the boy explains bored. "We will wake you tomorrow, mom will sure be making breakfast. So, Night." He waves his hand at her and yawns again.

She simply shrugs and enters the room. It's nothing special, but everything she needs. After discharging her coat and stockings she throws herself on the bed and falls asleep fast.

* * *

~ The rest of our chaos troupe ~

They have the longest way since the Uchiha compound is situated in the outcast of the city. At the moment Naruto is bouncing around Sasuke, telling him everything he knows about the exorcists and this whole story, while Kanda and Allen for once haven't yet started one of their fights.

After half of the distance the blonde is finished with explaining and the Uchiha has a headache because of all the new information and his lack of sleep.

"I have to part here," announces Naruto some time later. "My apartment is up there." He points up at the balcony next to it.

"Well then see you tomorrow, teme! And don't be late!" he shouts waving at the raven and jumping up to his door.

The other only snorts and grumbles something. Allen is starting to dread his fate since he has the impression of being stuck with two Kandas judging by Sasuke's behaviour.

"For today we will just sleep, got it? I came back from a mission today and I am tired," Sasuke addresses his two companions.

"Oh, no dinner for you, moyashi," Kanda smirks. "You sure, you are gonna survive that?"

"Of course, what do you think?" Allen yells back, though he is slightly blushing. "And my name is Allen! You stupid BaKanda!"

Sasuke can't help but smirk when he notices the nicknames they have for each other reminding him of himself and the dobe. What swipes the smile of his face though is the yelling battle the two exorcists start soon after.

"Oi, enough you two! It's late, so be quiet!" he shouts at them making Allen pout and Kanda frown.

They continue walking and arrive in front of Sasuke's house after another ten minutes. Allen and even Kanda are staring up at the huge building with awe, both having the same thought. _'That's far too big for just one person alone!'_

The Uchiha doesn't notice any of that though (too tired at the moment) and leads them in. After locking the door he turns to his guests.

"So, you can have two rooms down this corridor upstairs. The second and third on the right. There are futons in the closets you can use. You will have to share a bath though, one door ahead, if you don't want to have to walk somewhere deep into the mansion. My rooms are on the same floor on the left. I would not advise you to go wandering off in the house since it's pretty big and when you don't know your way around you might take some time to find back."

Allen blanches considerably at that since he has no sense of direction at all and is immediately terribly afraid of getting lost in the Uchiha compound. Though something intrigues him and he asks before Sasuke is able to turn around and walk away.

"I am sorry, if it's not inappropriate… You live here all by yourself… Isn't this house a bit big for one person?"

The raven stiffens at that but answers nonetheless. "It is. Originally this was my clan's mansion but they are not here anymore."

"Oh, I am sorry…" Allen looks to the ground sadly. _'Another person without a family, even in this world as if we weren't already enough.'_

"But now I want my sleep, so go," Sasuke snaps and stomps off.

Unfortunately though predictable a fight ensues between Allen and Kanda because of the rooms growing louder with each comment until the Uchiha shoots out of his room yelling at them even louder to shut up, shoving them each in one room and returning to his bed, fuming. It's lucky the Uchiha complex is a bit away from other buildings or the noise would have earned some complaints.

Shortly later everyone is sleeping though Allen is having problems because of his growling stomach.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I can't say when the next chapter will come up, but I'm working on writing the story.**

 **Also reviews would make me update earlier. ;)**

 **Hope to see you then.**


	7. Night and morning

**Hello everyone,**

 **took kinda long, sorry, but University is keeping me busy.**

 **But now you get a chapter a bit early for christmas.**

 **Disclaimer: I own anything from neither Naruto nor DGM.**

* * *

Later that night Sasuke is abruptly woken up by the noise of someone moving through his house. He thinks of a thief and hurriedly grabs a kunai laying on his bedside table. He moves out of his room and down the stairs as soundlessly as possible, following the noises coming from what he determined is the kitchen. Why would a thief go to the kitchen? Wouldn't he rather head for the study with the Justus and all?

As he approaches the door he sees a person kneeling in front of his fridge searching in it. It gets really weird now. He is about to attack when he discovers the white shock of hair and a familiar face. It's Allen! What the hell is he doing in the middle of the night (4:23) at his fridge?

"Oi, you, Allen! What are you doing?"

The boy shoots around, shocked and also embarrassed. "I-I am sorry, but you see… I was really hungry and, well, only wanted to get a snack. And it's because of my weapon and…"

But the raven simply cuts off his hasty words with a groan and a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's okay, just don't do it again. I nearly attacked you because I thought you were a thief."

Before the other can answer with more than another "I'm so sorry" another voice sounds from the stairs.

"Oi, what are you doing, moyashi? Shouldn't you be sleeping and not raiding other people's fridges?"

Apparently Sasuke wasn't the only one who woke up. Kanda is a pretty light sleeper as well and noticed his companion's movements.

"Great, now everyone is awake," Sasuke mutters. But when he sees Allen opening his mouth to retort to Kanda he immediately cuts in. "No, no fight now. Go back to your rooms now, both, and sleep and most of all: fucking let me sleep!"

With that the Uchiha stomps off again, the exorcists following, Allen munching on something he found.

In the end Sasuke got not a lot of the much needed sleep in this night.

* * *

He wakes up the next morning pretty late for his usual routine. When he opens his eyes he groans as memories from the past day come back to his mind. He sits up and notices that the exorcists are most likely already awake. He can hear the clattering of pans and a smell of different kind of foods from the kitchen downstairs. Just how much are they actually making? The Uchiha grabs his clothes, throwing them on and heads downstairs after a short visit to the bathroom (his personal one).

When he steps in the door he is presented with quite a peculiar sight. Since he moved without a sound the exorcists haven't noticed him yet. Allen is surrounded by different pans doing everything from curry rice to waffles. Kanda is to the side, warming up some soba he apparently found in Sasuke's fridge. _'Yuck, is he actually eating that for breakfast?'_ the Uchiha thinks. He has nothing against soba and eats it himself on occasion but for lunch or dinner, not breakfast. He decides to simply watch the scene unfold. He sees as Allen has trouble turning some pancakes. Surprisingly Kanda moves over with a grumble (well he got hit by a flying half-baked pancake before), standing behind his colleague and guides his hands. The white haired boy appears to be slightly flustered at that. Though whether it is because of embarrassment due to his failure with the food earlier or because the long-haired male is so close to him, Sasuke can't tell. Some minutes later Allen hits his hand on one of the handles which results in him tripping. Surprised the Uchiha watches Kanda catch him (hold his shoulder to stop Allen from hitting the floor). With a string of curses he shoves the boy upright again.

"Oi, stand on your own, baka moyashi! Not even being able to walk properly alone anymore?"

That of course results in another one of their fights leaving Sasuke smirking in the doorway. Only when the white haired exorcists nearly trips over a full pot in agitation, he decides to interrupt.

"That's enough you two! Stop fighting, will you?" he is still smirking.

The two exorcists shoot around surprised, Kanda even drawing his sword. They relax as they see who it is.

"Sasuke! How long have you been standing there?" Allen asks slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough," his smirk growing wider, "to see that you two care about each other, more than you normally show…"

Allen blushes hard and even Kanda's cheeks are tinged slightly red. "That's not true! He's an idiot!" they shout in unison pointing at the other.

Sasuke only smirks again and walks over to the table which is already set up. He peers at the food curiously. "So what's for breakfast?"

He slightly blanches though when Allen starts to count down several dishes. It is enough to feed a small army! Who is supposed to eat all that? When he asks that the white head only laughs sheepishly and Kanda snorts and rolls his eyes, sitting at the table with his soba, causing Allen to pout. The younger raven choses his own breakfast from the load the other made. Though the bites fall of his chopsticks when he sees the white head dig into the food and eat it all, all he made, in some minutes. Kanda doesn't seem fazed by it in the slightest so apparently it's quite normal. Sasuke is still shocked and has to literally force his food down. When they start to clean up (another fight between the exorcists and the ninja finally getting seriously annoyed with them) they suddenly hear a loud knocking at the front door. When the Uchiha answers it he is nearly overrun by an exited blonde.

"Teme? Where are you? It's 8:50! We have to get to the training grounds!"

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Sasuke groans and pushes the blonde off of him slightly uneasy. "Allen, Kanda! It's time to meet with the others!" he shouts back into the mansion.

His answer is a "In a minute," from Allen, followed by some grumbling and a "Come on, Kanda, stop complaining."

And then they see a smiling white head, dragging a frowning samurai behind him into the hallway.

"Good morning Naruto," he greets smiling.

"Morning," the blonde happily exclaims.

"Sorry for interrupting your happy reunion, but we really have to get going now or we will be seriously late," Sasuke reminds the others, putting on his forehead protector.

Every time he does that a warm feeling rises in Naruto's chest at the thought that the Uchiha is finally back in Konoha again. Back in his live again. He is happy to spend as much time as he can with the raven.

Now the boy he has always been watching shoos the two exorcists and the blonde himself out of his house. Naruto smiles in a soft way at the raven's back who is walking ahead with the equally silent Kanda next to him. Allen notices his gaze, looking back and forth between the two of them. Finally coming to a conclusion he grins. The blonde though oversees that, too focused on watching the Uchiha.

* * *

When they arrive at the training grounds as predicted the rest of the group is already there. Shikamaru is leaning against a tree yawning. Lavi is bouncing excitedly with Neji simply plugging his ears shut next to him.

After a happy greeting session due to Naruto and Lavi and two fights between the two usual couples only stopped by their respective friends they are now ready for their first lesson. The exorcists are sitting on the ground in front of the ninjas.

"So okay, we decided to start with history. So here is a map of our lands," Neji says as he lays a huge map in front of the four. Lavi is immediately all over it, Allen and Linali following though not as eager while Kanda isn't interested at all.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope you liked it nonetheless.**

 **I am afraid the next chapter will be a bit out of genre, sorry. I also don't know when it will come out.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. First lesson and sad stories

**Hello everyone,**

 **it took me over a month to upload another chapter. But I'm trying to continue. I promise ^^**

 **And unfortunately it doesn't really fit the genre, like i warned you. This one and the next one are not really funny, more hurt/comfort I would say. Sorry ^^' But after that I will return to Humor, no worries.**

 **Hope you like it nonetheless.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, none of the characters or the worlds is mine.**

* * *

The four settle back after sufficiently studying the map with the Hyuuga explaining the countries and their organisations. The history starts, most of the time it's actually either Shikamaru or Sasuke talking (Shikamaru being forced because he has a good memory for the old facts like Lavi; Sasuke because he simply knows a lot due to his research). Neji is working with the map. When it comes to the newer events, already in the time of their own life, it changes to the Hyuuga telling. (Naruto is nearly completely left out due to his lack of knowledge) Sasuke looks away as some things he played his role in come up, like the five Kage conference. The time the fourth ninja war becomes the subject though Neji's voice subsides and Shikamaru takes over knowing this is still a difficult subject for his friend. Nobody forgets dying once after all. Naruto and Sasuke fill in on the parts the Nara missed as well due to absence and unconsciousness.

After they finish their explanation all exorcists are practically throw down with all the information they were just fed. Lavi looks delighted over all this new stuff, idly recording it. Allen and Linali have a massive headache due to overload. Kanda stopped listening somewhere close after the beginning, only noting some recent events shortly. It took them nearly four hours for the whole story.

"So…" Neji states, "Any important questions?"

As Lavi opens his mouth though the Hyuuga cuts him off. "No, not you. You're last to ask."

Lavi pouts but quiets. Allen carefully raises his hand.

"Yes, Allen? And you don't have to raise your hand, we're not in school here."

"How old are you?"

Startled by the question the ninjas exchange looks trying to figure out where the white head is going with this.

"We three are 17 and Neji is 18, why?"

"That means… The war you talked about in the end… You said it was one year back and you…" Allen's voice falls earning him a worried gaze from Lavi and Linali and Kanda 'accidentally' brushing his hand along Allen's. The bluenette understands where Allen is aiming. He has been alive for only ten years by now so being a young soldier is a touchy subject for him as well.

"Yes, we all fought in this war. I don't want to appear boastful but it was kinda Sasuke and me who won it with the help of everyone of course…"

Naruto and Sasuke exchange a look, they tried to avoid their names in the description of the battles. Neji clenches one fist in the fabric of his shirt over his heart, remembering the sensation of it not beating. Shikamaru, noticing his friend's distress, puts a hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezing it. The pale orbs float up to him, thankfulness but also remaining distress filling them. Allen notices that small scene.

"Neji, is something wrong?" he asks cautiously.

The Hyuuga's eyes turn away. He doesn't want to talk about it. So it's Shikamaru who does it.

"He had a really hard time in the war. He… he died but somehow came back to life and he was kinda traumatised by it…"

The exorcist's eyes widen and all of them turn to Allen who looks down uncomfortable. He then stands up and walks over to Neji still facing the ground. He puts a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder making him look at the boy.

"You know, you're not the only one… I…" he hesitates, not being really fond of that memory of his either, "I did also die once… A, hm, creature ate a hole through my heart, I should have been dead by now as well…"

Neji looks him in the eye, seeing his own feelings replayed in this silver irises kinda similar to his own light ones. "Thanks, really…"

"No problem…" the two of them lock eyes for a moment, getting comfort from the gaze of someone who had to live through the similar experience of feeling your heart's beating coming to a stop.

Allen squeezes the taller's shoulder and then returns to his friends, Linali looking at him worried, and sits for some reason closer to Kanda then he did before.

"I'm sorry…" it's Lavi who speaks up, "But if I may ask… What happened…?"

It's his normal eagerness for information but nonetheless a bad action. It earns him angry looks from the other three ninjas and Linali and a vicious glare from Allen.

Neji again shuts himself off and Shikamaru pulls him away for a break from the group. For most people the Hyuuga may appear simply weak due to this but his friends know better. He was dead for nearly half an hour. It was a miracle he came back to begin with. Due to that he received a huge trauma which is still in the process of wearing off adding to everything they all had to go through in the war.

In the end it's Naruto who answers his gaze dropped to the floor even he looking sad and somehow guilty. "He… He sacrificed himself… For me and his cousin Hinata…" His voice is wavering. "He threw himself in front of an attack meant to kill us and died instead… He was dead for quite some time… Everyone thought we had lost him until he surprisingly started breathing again…"

Everyone is shocked at seeing the always so cheerful blonde so sad. "I am really sorry for asking and…" Lavi hurriedly wants to apologize but Naruto cuts him off.

"No, it's fine… It's not your fault and I just wanted you to understand why he reacts like he does. Just never speak of it again…"

The whole group falls silent. Naruto is shivering slightly from the memory of losing his friend right in front of his eyes. Sasuke who sees that doesn't even think about his actions and grabs the blonde's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it. The Kyuubi container gives his friend a wavering smile, squeezing his hand back and unconsciously moving closer to the raven. No one really notices thought, they are all too focused on their own problems. Some feet away Shikamaru is still trying hard to comfort Neji who is doing his best to get himself back under control. The Nara is murmuring soothing words, rubbing his friend's back and caressing his hair, which he learned is a good way to calm the Hyuuga down. The two of them became quite close since they kind of met on the other side practically giving the other the strength to come back.

The exorcists are equally shocked, Linali is burying her head in Lavi's shoulder who tries his best to keep her from crying (and hoping Komui never hears of this). Allen is shivering as well, reliving his own dying experience and remembering the time in the ark where Crowley as well as Kanda stayed behind and disappeared in the ark. Involuntarily his gaze turns to the Japanese who is having a hard time hiding his own emotions trying to burst through at the thought of Alma. As he feels the white head's eyes on him he turns and is met with a frantic gaze. Shocked by it he lays a hand on the smaller one's shoulder without thinking.

"Are you okay, moyashi?" he asks cautiously.

Allen looks in these deep black eyes watching at him with a hint of concern in them. He remembers that back then Kanda was practically lost as well and was most likely to never return. And for some reason this thought scares him more than he ever suspected it would. He lets his head fall on the other's shoulder not even really aware of his actions.

"O-Oi moyashi! What are you doing?" Kanda exclaims but then stops when he hears a silent sniffling, "Wait! Are you crying?"

Allen doesn't respond but this is enough answer to the Japanese. He sighs and lifts one hand to the white head's chin, lifting it up so the other is looking him in the eye.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about, it is fine now. I am alive, Linali and Lavi are alive and Neji is alive as well. No one of us is dead, it is okay now, yes? So stop crying," he whispers to the whitetette with as much softness in his voice as he is able to muster up.

Allen nods, pulls away and wipes his eyes clean. Kanda shortly pets his head only hoping Lavi didn't see this scene. And luckily the red head is too occupied with Linali to notice.

"You better now, moyashi?"

Allen pouts but smiles underneath. "The name's still Allen! But thank you…" the last part is really silent for Kanda alone to hear.

Kanda only 'che's but not with the usual edge. Though he is sincerely questioning why he just did that. Comforting the moyashi? What the - ?

Linali also disentangles herself from Lavi looking at the joined hands of Naruto and Sasuke, but being smart enough to not comment on it. The same goes for Lavi. And Kanda and Allen are too wrapped up in rethinking what just happened between them.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter will be relatively soon, so this sad moment is over.**

 **Hope to see you next time.**


	9. We need a break

**Hello everyone,**

 **next chapter. Still more sad than funny, but the 10th will be I hope.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, nothing from Naruto or DGM belongs to me.**

* * *

"I think we should take a break now…" Shikamaru has stepped up next to the other two ninja, "We talked for four hours until now, I think everyone needs a moment to calm down and lunch time's past as well."

At the mention of lunch Allen's stomach growls causing the boy to blush and Kanda to roll his eyes. Naruto grins back up but still not letting go of Sasuke's hand. He nods frantically starting to tell the white head about the Ichiraku store. The Uchiha turns to Shikamaru sending him a firm gaze.

"You are mostly thinking about Neji, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" the Nara nods.

"He's still this bad?"

"Normally not. I think the last few days wore him out. He is doing his best but it takes time…"

"But still? It has been over a year ago."

"Sasuke! You don't really understand! I was dead for less than a minute and I was already heavily traumatized by it. Even I still wake up these days in the nights, having the frightening feeling that my heart is not beating. And he was gone for over twenty minutes! I can't even imagine how he feels. I know he is stronger than me when it comes to things like that but it was too much, even for him. He was already scarred for life before this, it takes time to heal."

"Will it ever heal completely?" Sasuke asks, even him starting to get worried over his friend (and the amount Shikamaru talked).

"It will, eventually…"

A short moment of silence then the Nara clears his throat. "Ahem… And you might wanna losen that up…" he says motioning to the joined hands.

Sasuke slightly blushes but softly shakes his head. "No, it's fine… If that's what he needs for comfort now, then I am more than fine with giving it to him. He still feels guilty over what happened to Neji after all…"

"So you two finally admitted it?" Shikamaru is now smirking.

"Admitted what?" Sasuke asks confused, not really getting what the other means.

"Seriously? That's so troublesome. You two have been dancing around each other since you were twelve. I thought that now that you're back you two would finally admit to liking each other!"

"What?!" the raven nearly shrieks out, turning red, but in the last moment remembers that he is still directly next to the dobe and keeps his voice down.

"We-We don't! We're just friends!" he stutters out.

Shikamaru only smirks wider. But then something pops into the Uchiha's head, a possibility to get back at the boy in front of him.

"But I could ask you the same thing, couldn't I?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean whether you told Neji you liked him…"

Now it's Shikamaru who blushes. "No, I don't like him. I mean I do, but not this way. It's just… back then he literally pushed me back into the living world, I owe him for that."

No one really pays attention to the conversion the two ravens are having in a low voice. They all are listening and grinning over Naruto and Allen going over different foods. Only Kanda doesn't. He rather listens to the other two, straining his hearing to understand them.

But before the conversation can continue Naruto suddenly interrupts by tugging on Sasuke's arm.

"Come on, teme! We're going to Ichiraku! Get moving! Are you coming too, Shikamaru?"

"Nah, sorry Naruto. I'm gonna stay out here and take a look at Neji. He prefers nature over village after all and we have food," he waves at the blonde and turns back to the Hyuuga, "See you later. We're meeting at four o'clock for a lesson about chakra."

"Okay, then let's go!" Naruto yells, pumping his fist in the air. He grabs Allen's wrist and drags him and Sasuke behind in the direction of the ramen restaurant.

"I will stay here as well, thanks a lot," Kanda scoffs but Lavi is faster, grabbing the samurai's arm.

"Oh no, Yuu-chan! You're gonna come with us!" the red head chirps at his friend.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growls, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the bookman who only laughs and continues to drag the scowling man away.

Shikamaru watches them leave for a second then shrugs and returns to his most important worry at the moment: Neji. The Hyuuga is sitting under the tree the raven lead him to. His knees are drawn up at his chest, his head resting on them and his arms wrapped around them. That results in his hair falling down on both sides of his face, hiding everything.

The Nara walks over to the figure and sits next to him. He gives him a look-over. The brunette isn't shivering or clutching his chest anymore, he appears simply exhausted. Shikamaru starts to rub the Hyuuga's back.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

Neji lifts his face from his knees and attempts a smile.

"Yeah, I am fine now. Sorry for breaking down like that."

"No, it's okay," the Nara starts to run his hands through Neji's long strands, liking the feeling of the silky texture between his fingers, "I know the past days have been stressing for you. You have been doing missions non-stop for months now. Putting up with people like Lee or Naruto is not easy to begin with and I have kinda been bugging you too. I bet you didn't get enough sleep either and this whole thing with these exorcists is only adding to it, especially with you getting Lavi."

"Sorry, it's just whenever that becomes the subject the feeling of my heart not beating comes back again and it's simply terrifying. It hunts my sleep and it hurts…"

The Hyuuga lets his head fall onto his friend's shoulder. Though he never said it out loud and even though he knows this is just an action to search some comfort from someone who understands and maybe gain strength back, Shikamaru can't help but enjoy it every time Neji does it.

"I know…" the Nara only says going back to stroking the long brown hair. He leans his back to the tree while watching Neji slowly falling asleep on his shoulder. Rest is the best thing at times when one of them has one of these break downs. Luckily it never happened on a mission yet.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope to see you next time.**


	10. No flirting wanted!

**Hello everyone,**

 **Yay, I managed to upload another chapter. Only took me more than a month T-T**

 **Sorry...**

 **And it migth be even longer until the next one. So I would be happy if anyone would adopt the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Have I ever owned either Naruto or DGM? No, and I never will.**

* * *

~ With Naruto and the rest ~

The rest of the group is happily trudging through the streets, apart from Kanda and Sasuke who are being dragged along. Naruto's grip has changed from the Uchiha's hand to his wrist over which the raven is kind of relieved.

Suddenly a new voice echoes across the street.

"Hello there, Sasuke!"

All of them stop, turning towards the sound. Sasuke groans and Naruto grins when they spot two girls coming down the street, one with pink and one with long blond hair. The blonde is waving frantically while Sakura is scowling.

"Leave him alone, Ino-pig!" she growls.

"The same goes for you, forehead," is the answer.

Allen and Lavi raise an eyebrow, while Linali grins strained and Kanda seems unfazed. They don't have enough women in the Order to be used to these kind of fights. Meanwhile the Uchiha tries to make himself as invisible as possible, not wanting to deal with his two fangirls (stalkers) at the moment. The blonde next to him though waves the girls over.

"Hello Sakura-chan! Ino! Great to see you!"

The two ignore him and while Sakura focuses on Sasuke and wonders where Neji and Shikamaru are, Ino has spotted Kanda, classifying him as a new target for her. She steps closer to him, overlooking his expression getting even more irritated.

"And who are you if I might ask?" she says in flirting voice, eyeing the Japanese.

He scowls deeply throwing her a nearly disgusted look, "None of your business!"

She giggles getting closer, "Don't be like that!"

"That's rude, Kanda. Behave!" Linali cuts in, causing the boy to curse silently.

Then she turns to Ino, "His name is Kanda. I am Linali Li and this are Lavi and Allen Walker."

When the red head takes a look at the blond girl Allen and Linali sigh simultaneously. And they don't have to wait long until:

"Strike!" Lavi yells, causing the three exorcists to roll their eyes and the ninjas to exchange a confused look (excluding Ino, she's too focused on her new target).

Allen only looks away, staring with a frown at Ino bothering his companion. Linali though hits the bookman over the head.

"Shut up, Lavi. Can't you see she's after Kanda? Apparently she prefers the dark type."

He pouts childishly, "But why? That's not fair! Why does always Yuu-chan get the attention of all the cute girls? He doesn't even have any interest! Probably he's even gay and after his moyashi!"

Unfortunately for him the raven has heard that and is now fuming, "Oi, baka usagi! First, don't fucking call me that! Second, don't fucking spread any stupid lies!"

Growling loudly he draws his sword and starts forward. The red head, noticing the danger, blanches and immediately runs. Without hesitation the Japanese follows him, chasing him around the surrounding buildings.

Linali and Allen (even though he is red in the face) sigh deeply and burry their faces in the hands. Lavi will never learn to not anger Kanda, at least not truly. Ino stares after the two stunned while the other three ninjas sweat-drop. Kanda is worse than Sasuke, at least he never chased someone else around permanently.

They give the two some moments to play rabbit hunt but when Allen's stomach loudly demands food, Linali decides to stop them. She instructs Sasuke and Allen to catch Kanda while she grabs Lavi's collar when he runs past the next time. It takes some time until they can calm the Japanese down enough to not kill the red head as soon as he is released. Nonetheless he keeps a high irritation level. And that Ino (and Sakura) decides to accompany them and is getting on his nerves constantly.

So when they finally come to sit at Ichiraku's the atmosphere is kind of tense with the two ravens trying to not lash out at the girls. Allen is frowning, Lavi still pouting and Linali is exasperated. Naruto is the only one who is oblivious to it all and happily chatters away though no one really listens to him.

Then it is time to order their food. Luckily Kanda doesn't complain, apparently ramen is as good as raw soba noodles. The girls and Sasuke give normal orders as well. The raven is fortunately able to talk Naruto out of the ramen eating contest with Allen remembering what he saw the white head eat this morning. The blonde's order is happily taken by the old man. But when he though that one was already big he nearly falls over when he hears Allen's. Nonetheless he does his best.

During the meal though Ino starts her advances on Kanda again, not noticing how the raven is only barely restraining himself from hitting her.

"So what are you doing here? You are well built, so for surely not to train. I can give you a tour of the village if you want," she says suggestively.

Kanda's hand clenches around his chopsticks, the wood already giving suspicious cracking noises. His other itches to grab Mugen, Linali's order the only thing keeping him from slicing the annoying blonde.

But when she lays a hand on his arm he finally snaps. His hand breaks the chopsticks, the other slamming on the table. He jumps up, throwing the chair away.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I have no fucking interest in you, bitch! Learn to fucking respect some personal space! Baita!" he yells angrily.

After that he shoots around and storms away, his half eaten ramen still on the table. Everyone is left gaping after him, some noodles hanging out of Allen's mouth. Ino looks hurt but hurriedly puts her nose into the air and stalks away as well after throwing some money on the table. The exorcists go back to eating soon, not too fazed by Kanda's outburst, they know how much it annoys him if he gets too much attention like that. Sasuke is undecided between respect, contentment and shock. Naruto has dropped his sticks and just stares.

"What the hell was that?" he asks incredulous.

Linali shrugs, "Kanda finally losing patience. Happens regularly in the Order, mostly thanks to Lavi or Allen."

"But why did he just… She didn't mean it in a bad way," Sakura argues.

"He didn't have an easy past," the female exorcist tries to justify her companion's reaction, "And he hates it when girls try to flirt with him."

Even though Naruto and the pink haired girl want to question much more, the three exorcist make it clear that they won't say anything else. So everyone finishes their dishes. Naruto is blabbering about what he wants to show the exorcists after lunch. Allen asks if there is somewhere to get dango (earning an eye-roll from Lavi and Linali) and so the blonde dives into a long explanation about the best dango shops in the village. Sasuke only rolls his eyes and tries not to get too annoyed by Sakura trying to get to him.

He uses a moment where the girl's attention is focused on Naruto to slip away and follows Kanda, most likely back to the field where they are supposed to train.

And sure as he steps out on the green he spots the long haired man sitting on the ground under a tree, apparently meditating. Next to him is Neji sleeping on Shikamaru's shoulder while the Nara is staring up at the sky, most likely watching clouds. Carefully the Uchiha steps closer.

"Is he better?" he asks Shikamaru who slowly lets his eyes lazily wander to the other raven.

"Troublesome. He's sleeping at the moment. But when he wakes up it will be better, yes," he answers silently.

Sasuke lets himself fall in between Kanda and the two, "I never knew it hit him that hard."

"Dying is a feeling you never forget. The first time is horrible beyond words," sounds suddenly a voice from his right.

Surprised he turns, looking at Kanda, who still has his eyes closed, "Huh? You sound like you know about it."

For a moment the other hesitates then he murmurs something no one but the ninjas with their keen hearing would have picked up, "I have died more times than I can count."

"What?" Sasuke asks stunned, "But how? What do you mean?"

But he doesn't get any answer. They stay in silence until shortly before four o'clock the rest of the group comes to the training field, waking Neji up in the process because Naruto and Lavi just can't be quiet.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I hope this was a bit funnier after the two dark chapters we had before.**

 **Like I said, I have no idea when the next chapter will come out.**


	11. Lessons and fighting - Take 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **sorry, I'm late. University kept me busy. From now on I hate mathematics X(**

 **Thanks to the two who have reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor DGM are mine.**

* * *

About ten minutes later, after Neji has reassured Shikamaru, Allen and Naruto that he is fine again, the four exorcists are sitting in a line in front of the ninjas again. The four have managed to lose Sakura, much to Sasuke's relief. He is standing to the side arms crossed. After an exchange of glances the Nara sighs.

"Troublesome. Okay, the basic of being a ninja is chakra. Do you know what that is?" he asks the exorcists.

Allen and Linali look confused and shake their heads. Kanda's eyes narrow and Lavi starts nodding vigorously.

"No, what's that?" the girl questions.

Before one of the ninjas can even open their mouth, Lavi throws in, "In Asian religion it's some kind of mystical energy that resides inside the human body. It connects the physical body with the spiritual one. It is centred in seven spots in a human. But it's not real, you can't see it."

No one but Neji notices how Kanda's hand subconsciously wanders to his left chest. Linali and Allen are too occupied with staring at Lavi strangely. Sasuke and Shikamaru have raised an eyebrow at the explanation. And Naruto, well he doesn't get Lavi's version of chakra more than Sakura's explanation years back (or any he was given since).

"Well, partly," Sasuke finally says, "However I would not say it's not real. At least in our world it is very real. Could you show them, Neji?"

The Hyuuga nods and holds out one hand. Focussing for a moment he starts to let chakra flow from his fingertips. They start to glow blue. Linali and Allen gasp, the boy uncomfortably flashing back to Tyki for a moment. Kanda doesn't show much more than a raised eyebrow, causing the ninjas to wonder whether he is even capable of making any other facial expression. Even Neji and Sasuke know more.

Lavi on the other hand has immediately jumped up as soon as the Hyuuga's fingers started glowing. He is basically hopping on the spot, giving a very good imitation of his nickname. You can see he is barely holding himself in position. And when Neji starts to play a bit with the chakra on his fingers he suddenly shoots forward and tries to grab the pale hand. Reacting on pure instinct the brunette pulls it away just in time, causing Lavi to loose balance. Still in the movement the Hyuuga swings his arm back and hits the falling red head above the elbow.

"Ouch," Lavi cries when he lands face first on the ground.

Allen and Linali only sigh at his childish behaviour and shake their heads. Kanda looks away and mumbles something about a 'baka usagi being stupid'. Neji lets the blue die down, smiling a tad bit smugly. Shikamaru mumbles troublesome and Sasuke sweat-drops. He really doesn't need another one of those idiots. Naruto and Kiba are enough, thank you very much. When Lavi sits up he pouts.

"That was not fair! I only wanted to see what you were doing there?"

"Believe me I have seen enough of your curiosity yesterday," the Hyuuga replies nonchalantly, "If it wasn't an order from the Hokage I would have deposited you somewhere else long ago."

"Yeah, never touch a Hyuuga!" Naruto pumps his fist in the air.

"Shut up, dobe," the raven next to him hits him over the head.

"You're mean, teme. It's true, isn't it?" he pouts at the taller, who only rolls his eyes and puts his hands over his ears, when the blonde continues, "But why didn't you let me show them? The Rasengan is also made out of chakra. That's so unfair! Why does Neji get favoured?"

"Oh yes I have experience so much favouritism in my life," the Hyuuga branch member mumbles sarcastically, making Shikamaru sweat-drop.

"The Rasengan is not usable for that. It swirls way to fast and all you can do with it is smash things. Plus you would just have boasted with your jutsu, dobe. We didn't need that. And you would have needed a bunshin. I doubt anyone would want to explain that to the pirate yet," Sasuke argues back.

"That's not true," Naruto bristles, "You're the one who is always boasting. You're just jealous of my jutsu, teme!"

"Sure not! I am way better than you! I could defeat that weak jutsu of yours anytime."

The Nara only mumbles 'troublesome', Neji sighs and Kanda raises an eyebrow again. The other three exorcists are kind of unsettled by how similar it looks to Allen and Kanda fighting. The white head shoots a look to the other, but the Japanese is only watching the bickering couple with annoyance clear on his face (does he ever show anything else?).

"You lost once! You will lose again, teme!"

"Want to try out, dobe?"

"Sure, you're o – "

But before the two can start to really fight in the middle of the field, Neji breaks in exasperated, "Yes, that's enough now. You can fight that out in your free time. Now be quiet. We have to explain the exorcists how chakra works in our world. And Naruto, you better listen too. It would do you good to finally understand how it works."

Naruto flushes and glares at the brunette, "I do understand it! I'm not stupid! You don't have to explain it to me again."

"Oh really, you're not stupid?" the Uchiha teases, "I remember it being explained to you more than once and you still didn't get it."

"That was years back," the blonde yells.

"And now you understand it?"

"Of course I – "

"No, you don't," Neji interrupts again, "You know the basics and how to use it, yes. But when it comes to more specific knowledge you know less than a fresh genin probably. So be quiet and listen. And you Sasuke, stop taunting him or we will never get anywhere. Do me a favour and remember for once that I am a jounin and you only chunin."

"You're pulling rank on us?" Naruto asks incredulously.

"If it's the only thing that shuts you up!" Neji groans back, "Besides you could also be a jounin by now if you could have made it through the written exams of the jounin selection. That's what I mean when I say you lack knowledge. If you would actually listen sometime you would maybe make it next time."

He rubs his temples and turns back to the exorcists and Shikamaru, who was watching the whole scene with a mixture of amusement and boredom. He smirks at the Nara.

"Thanks a lot for the help, Mr. Lazy. As a reward you are the one who has to explain to our four friends how chakra works."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you said nothing since the beginning and we don't want to neglect one of our group, so now it's your turn. Besides I need a break."

He huffs and steps back, leaving an annoyed Shikamaru to an excited Lavi who is portraying a rabbit again. By now even Allen has lost the last doubt where Kanda got the nickname for the red head from (which doesn't mean that he agrees with his own; he's not a beansprout!). Shikamaru mumbles another troublesome and then starts to drawl out the standard explanation every ninja student hears.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Maybe next chapter will be sometime in this month. We will see.**

 **Hope to see you then.**


	12. Lessons and fighting - Take 2

**Hello everyone,**

 **like promised, the next chapter, still within April. Well, the last day but it counts :P**

 **Disclaimer: Did I own Naruto or DGM in any of my other stories? No, and I still don't.**

* * *

When he is finished, Lavi looks doubtful, Allen and Linali interested. And Kanda… Well, he's Kanda I think you can imagine it. Naruto looks as uncomprehending as usual, eliciting a sigh from his raven haired companion.

"So you say, chakra is some kind of magic with what you can do whatever you want? Create any element, run over water, control other's minds and whatever," Lavi asks irritated.

"It's no magic," Sasuke corrects, "Even Naruto can do it."

"Hey, teme!" the blonde shouts, but Neji simply puts a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"We have akuma and Noah, Lavi, why should their chakra be impossible?" Linali argues softly.

"Uwa, Lena-lady, why are you so mean and take their side?" Lavi whines.

To everyone's relief the girl just hits him on the head and he shuts up. But a moment later he is at it again.

"So can you really walk on water?" he hops up and down again.

By now Kanda looks close to murdering the annoying rabbit. Neji and Sasuke have to forcefully stop themselves to bury their faces in their hands. Naruto and Lavi at the same time are just too much to endure for any sane person.

"We can," the brunette replies exasperated, "But here is no water close by to show you right now. Instead we can show you walking up trees. Naruto, if you would? Before you start crying because you are not allowed to do anything."

"Yay!" the blonde grins and dashes towards the treeline, earning a sigh from Sasuke and the Hyuuga.

"But don't pretend to fall down again," the Uchiha yells after him, "I'm not going to catch you this time."

Naruto sticks out his tongue over his shoulder but the other ninjas ignore him. He focuses on his chakra for a moment and then sets the first foot against the tree. Linali gasps as he starts walking up. He grins broadly as he reaches a branch further up, perching himself on it.

"See? Easy as a cake!"

The exorcists (minus Kanda) stare up at him incredulously, his friends only look bored.

"So, Lavi, chakra is indeed real and not magic," Neji reprimands.

"But we are from a different world," Allen throws in, "Do we even possess this kind of chakra?"

"A good question for once," Sasuke comments, "I'm not sure. Can you find out, Neji?"

"I think so," the Hyuuga nods and closes his eyes to activate his Byakugan.

When he opens them again the lines around his eye appear and the normally blank eyes gain their texture. Allen shivers slightly, 'That doesn't look creepy at all,' he thinks sarcastically. Lavi, being the endlessly curious annoyance he is, is immediately fascinated with the change in the Hyuuga's eyes. Before Linali can hold him back he is again in front of the brunette ninja, trying to prod at his eyes. Said boy though has finally enough and rams his hand into Lavi's stomach. The red head's eyes widen, he gasps and falls to the floor.

"Proved," Neji comments dryly, "They possess the chakra as well. I couldn't have hit one of his points otherwise."

Linali stands up and drags a moaning Lavi back to their group. Kanda is smirking and mumbling something about 'the usagi deserving it'.

"Ow, what did you do? And why?" the bookman whines.

"I hit one of your chakra points. And why? Simple, you just wouldn't listen. Even Naruto's annoyance has it's boulders at some point. So does yours, but if you don't stop it's your problem. Now do me a favour and shut up or I will do it again," he smirks, exchanging a comprehending look with Kanda.

At the comment about his annoyance, Naruto pipes up and due to that he misjudges the branch he is on and steps wrong. That causes him to lose his footing and crash off the tree. Falling flat on his face. Sasuke groans and puts his palms in front of his face. Neji and Shikamaru only sigh and the exorcists stare at him strangely.

"Ehehe, I'm sorry," the blonde grins as he raises his dirt-covered face, "My foot slipped. But I am not annoying."

"You just proved that you are," Sasuke groans.

"I'm not, teme! If anyone is annoying, it's you!" the blonde jumps up and runs towards the raven who prepares a fighting stance.

But by now even Shikamaru has enough, so he catches Naruto at the back of his jacket before he can attack the Uchiha, "You are all so troublesome. It is enough now, Naruto. Neji already said it, fight that out in your free time."

"Let me go, Shikamaru. And don't hide behind your boyfriend," the blonde growls, still trying to lunge at Sasuke.

The Nara scowls and blushes minimally, "He's not my boyfriend. If anyone is a couple, it's Sasuke and you. So stop your lover's quarrel and make up, preferably out of my hearing and seeing range."

Naruto blushes harder than the raven and immediately starts to rant about them not being a couple and so on. Sasuke and Neji sigh simultaneously and let the Nara deal with the loudmouth while they turn back to the exorcists.

"So Neji, can you take a look whether and how much chakra they have?" the raven asks exasperated.

Nodding, the Hyuuga activates his eyes again and focuses on one exorcists after the other.

"Each of them has chakra. Two different types to be exact, though Allen seems to be the only one who has the sort I am unfamiliar with inside of his body. For the other's it mostly surrounds some items."

"Items?"

"Kanda's sword, rings around Linali's ankles and the annoyance has a hammer," the Hyuuga answers blankly.

"Hey, I'm – " Lavi pipes up, but the female exorcist slaps a hand over his mouth.

"And normal chakra?" Sasuke inquires.

"Each is different. Lavi's is relatively low, it is all channelled in that other force," Neji starts.

"Innocence," Allen interrupts.

The brunette nods, "Thanks, yes, Innocence. Mostly centred in his hands. Linali's centres around her legs. About average. Learning jumping and walking on water should be easy, but everything else will probably need some training. Allen is more focused on Innocence as well, especially because it's in his body, I guess. Left arm in case you're interested. His chakra is above average, but he will have to find a way to draw it out over the Innocence. It has the same centre, only spreads further. Kanda's is the highest. It is centred around the area of his left chest and shoulder, both arms and the back of his head," he explains.

The Japanese frowns. It was obvious where his would be centred. His mark. His fist clenches and Allen throws him a concerned look.

"So what are we going to do?" Sasuke asks.

"As it is already relatively late and I think we all have enough for today, we should let them process all the new information now. Tomorrow we will split up in two groups. We will test their abilities, not chakra related. Find out what they can. You can fight Kanda, I know you can't wait to test your sword against his. Let Naruto fight Allen and then change if you want or fight together. I will do the same with Shikamaru and the other two. In the afternoon or the next day we can start to train them how to use their chakra," Neji answers slightly tired.

"Sounds good," Sasuke agrees, "Should I take Lavi off your hands this evening? You don't seem so well."

"I'm okay. No thanks, I will force Shikamaru to take him. He's meeting with his team at Yakini-Q and I have to go to the Hyuuga compound. He can take him and I really don't want to drag him with me in front of Hiashi," the Hyuuga waves it off.

"And he will agree to that?" the raven asks doubtfully.

"I don't care what he wants. You already have two and an idiot, he can take the other," he says flatly.

That causes even Sasuke to chuckle, "Fine, let's get moving," he turns and shouts at the still quarrelling couple, "Oi, you two, we've finished. Come over here."

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Well, reviews are always nice and hope to see you next time.**


	13. Food over friends

**Hello everyone,**

 **after a month finally a new chapter. Sorry, I was really busy.**

 **But I never said this story would update fast ^^' but it will.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I own neither Naruto nor DGM.**

* * *

"You can't just command – " Naruto starts but Shikamaru hits him over the head and drags him over.

"Good, I have to go now," Neji says, "I need some time to calm down before I have to face Hiashi and one of his tirades about how the loyalty in our clan is deterring since he had to make using the juin if it's not an emergency forbidden."

"We're going to visit your clan?" Lavi pipes up, despite still recovering from the Hyuuga's blow earlier.

"I am going to go to my clan," the brunette corrects him with emphasis on 'I', "You are going to stay with Shikamaru for the night."

"That's grea – Wait, why can't I come with you?" the red head protests.

"A clan meeting is annoying enough without a noisy idiot like you. Besides you could cause my uncle to finally throw me out and I do definitively not need that."

But before Lavi can answer again, Shikamaru has also caught up to what Neji said, "Are you planning to deposit him with me?"

"Exactly, now stop complaining. As far as I remember you are meeting with your team. Just put him next to Ino. Even if it's not Kanda she's always interested in new guys," with that he nods to Sasuke and lifts his hand in a sign.

"Wait! You can't just – " Shikamaru yells, but before he can finish, the Hyuuga disappears in a puff of smoke.

"…leave him with me," the raven ends deflated, "That's so troublesome."

"Yeah, well," Naruto grins, "Anyway, I'm hungry. Sasuke, Allen and Kanda, come on. We're going to Ichiraku."

The white head enthusiastically follows him while Kanda frowns slightly disgusted.

"Again? Do you eat nothing else?" he murmurs, more to himself than to anyone else but Sasuke hears it.

"Unfortunately not. He eats instant ramen for breakfast and goes to Ichiraku for lunch and dinner," he sighs.

"Disgusting," the exorcist grumbles.

"You have to talk," the Uchiha mumbles, "You eat nothing but soba as far as I could see."

"Che, it's not like they have soba everywhere in the world. So I can't always eat it," Kanda retorts disgruntled.

While Allen and Naruto are happily talking about the food, the other two are more and more falling back the closer they get to their destination. Out of earshot of the two gluttons, Kanda turns to the other raven.

"Oi, do you know a place where I can train and meditate in peace?"

Surprised Sasuke looks at him, "Sure, there is a training area in the southern forest where practically no one goes. Do you want me to lead you there?"

"I am pretty sure that I can find it by myself and you have to look after your idiot," the long haired man replies haughtily.

"The dobe can manage without me for the evening. As long as Ichiraku is involved he's fine. Besides I need some calm after this day as well. I really don't know how you put up with Lavi all the time," the Uchiha shakes his head as he turns in the direction of said training area.

"If they would let me, I would have long ago made rabbit-stew out of him," Kanda answers, following him, "but we need him as an exorcist. There are few enough of us anyway. And your blondie is not much better is he?"

"No, but Naruto's stupid. Lavi is just pretending to be if I'm correct."

"Hm, there is a lot of pretending in the Black Order," Kanda hums agreeing.

"Yeah, in the ninja world too. Only those who are intelligent enough that is," Sasuke smirks, earning a similar smirk from the other.

The rest of the way they continue in companiable silence. Arriving at the clearing, Sasuke sits down at the side to meditate, training his chakra. Kanda shrugs off his long exorcist coat and starts practising his sword moves. Or more like maiming trees. Maybe he is imagining them to be Lavi.

After about two hours the exorcist comes to sit next to Sasuke who opens an eye at him.

"You didn't show everything right now did you?" he asks warily.

"I heard you talking about you wanting to fight against me tomorrow and I can see the sword at your belt. I would be stupid to show you all my moves, wouldn't I?" Kanda smirks haughtily at the Uchiha who huffs and follows the other's example at closing his eyes and going back to meditation.

Naruto and Allen

Because they are so focused on getting food, none of them notices how the two ravens get further away until they disappear in the crowd.

"And you have to try out the shop two streets from here. They make the absolute best sweets," Naruto rambles on as they sit down at Ichiraku's.

"Maybe one day you can show me there," Allen says, "I have an awful sense of direction."

"The same as at lunch today?" the owner of the shop asks and the two simply nod, continuing on with their conversation.

Sometime during his second bowl of ramen, Naruto is recounting the story of their mission in the land of the waves to Allen, "And then we managed to beat Zabuza without any help, didn't we Sasuke?"

As he turns to the empty seat to his right though, he finds it, well, empty. Anxiously he looks around, getting slightly uncomfortable when he realises that the Uchiha isn't there and hasn't been for some time.

"Uh, Sasuke? Where are you?"

Startling Allen out of his food inhaling, the whitette looks around as well, noting that Kanda is missing too.

"If you're searching for Sasuke, Naruto. He was already not with you anymore when you came here. I haven't seen him since lunch," the owner of Ichiraku throws in, "The same goes for that long haired boy. It was only you two from the beginning."

The two stare at each other shocked. How could they not notice that their two raven haired companions are absent? Simultaneously both jump up. Naruto throws enough money for everything on the table and runs out into the street.

"Sorry old man, we have to find the two."

Allen follows him but after about two streets he suddenly runs into someone, resulting in him falling on his ass. He grumbles but apologizes to the other person nonetheless. Unfortunately Naruto has again not realised that he lost a companion and so when Allen looks back up again, he can spot the blonde nowhere in the crowd. He freezes.

"Oh no, please don't tell me I'm alone now," he whispers.

His answer is the chatter of the people all around who are ignoring him.

'Nooo, I have no idea where I am supposed to go. I don't know where anyone is. And even if I knew I wouldn't get there anyway with my sense of direction,' he thinks desperately. "Timcampy! Are you there?" he then calls out as his last desperate option.

But again he gets no answer. No golden ball shooting at him, no pulling at his hair, no teeth. He hangs his head. In case you want to know, Timcampy is currently snoozing in Sasuke's hair, which he probably mistook for some kind of nest. Allen instead starts to walk with fake enthusiasm.

For about thirties minutes, then he stops in a side alley and buries his face in his hands, "I am never going to find back to the Uchiha compound. I'm not even trying to find anything else."

"What are you searching for, boy?" a voice startles him.

He rips his head up only to come literally nose to nose with the face of a man hanging upside down. His tousled silver hair hangs off his skull. A ninja headband is pulled over the left eye and his lower face is covered by a mask. The visible eye is turned in a 'u'. Shocked Allen yells out. His instincts kicking in, he is immediately covered by Crown Clown. The claws spread out and in no time he has the creepy man pinned to the wall. Even the ninja couldn't escape.

"Woah, woah," the older lifts his hands in relenting gesture, "I didn't mean to frighten you and I don't want to harm you either."

Coming back to his senses Allen scowls, "That's what you get for sneaking up on people and then suddenly appearing in their faces. Who are you?"

"Ah, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I only wanted to help. You seem to be a bit lost," the man tries to ignore the huge claws at his throat.

"I am. I got separated from my friends and I am not from here."

"Where do you want to go then?"

Thinking for a moment the boy asks back, "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

The 'u'-smile is back, "Of course. He is a former pupil of mine."

"Where does he go if he wants some calm? If you know, can you bring me there?" the whitette immediately bores.

"I know and I could lead you there," Kakashi clears his throat, "But only if you take those claws of yours away from my neck. What are they anyway?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Allen blushes slightly, "It's Innocence," he answers curtly, "And now show me the way please."

"It would be my pleasure," the man grins.

Allen stares at him strangely while he pulls his Innocence back, feeling reminded of a creepy version of a mix between Komui and Tiedoll.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Creepy Kakashi. ;)**

 **Please review and hope to see you at the next chapter.**


	14. Nobody likes Kakashi

**Hello everyone,**

 **after some more waiting, I finally got the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, sure.**

* * *

Kakashi drops down from his spot hanging from the roof causing Allen to instinctively take a step back, having too much experience with Cross to not be cautious around creepy mentor figures. Grinning happily the older man starts walking to the outskirts of the city, the whitette following in a safe distance, still with Crown Clown enveloping his body. He earns some weird looks but being used to it, he just doesn't care.

"So, Sasuke's hiding place…" the jounin muses.

"You do know where it is?" Allen sweat-drops.

"Hm, I have several guesses where he could be," the older grins, "We just have to try one after the other."

The exorcist sighs deeply. Well, it is better than nothing but he has had enough of crazy superiors for his whole life. Still he follows him dutifully in hopes of finding Sasuke and maybe Kanda too.

It earns him quite some time of wandering through the outskirts and woods around Konoha. Just when he starts to doubt that strange silver haired man, he spots a clearing through the trees. Kakashi's grin widens and he snickers. Allen glances through the greenery and indeed spots Sasuke sitting there cross-legged with his eyes closed, apparently meditating. Kanda is next to him in exact the same position. The older man whistles.

"Wow, did Sasuke find his twin he never told us about?"

Allen just throws him a weird look and basically jumps through the bushes right towards Kanda. But Kakashi is faster and appears in front of the two ravens, before the younger can reach them. Unfortunately he startles the two meditating boys, which ends in him getting pinned against wood with a sharp Innocence weapon for the second time this day. Sasuke only sighs exasperated.

"Man, you exorcists sure are jumpy," Kakashi groans.

"What kind of bloody freak are you?" the long haired man hisses.

"Uhm, why freak?" the jounin asks nervously.

Sasuke just face-palms. Allen sighs as well. As much as he enjoys seeing Kanda threatening that annoying man, he has to stop him before the Asian seriously injures the other. Ripping Kanda out of his meditation is always an extremely risky action and Lavi already nearly got beheaded several times for it. So the youngest walks over to his friend and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it Kanda. I doubt the Hokage will take it all too well if we would kill one of their villagers."

The raven grumbles but puts his sword back into the sheath and steps back. Kakashi releases a relieved sigh. _'Mental note to myself,'_ he thinks, _'Do not startle any of these exorcists unless you want another sharp object at your throat. No matter how young they look, they are still impressive fighters.'_ Sasuke snorts.

"Pity actually. It would have meant no creepy stalking, perverted books or permanently being late anymore."

"Aw, you care that little about your old mentor," Kakashi whines.

"That was definitively something I did not miss while being away from the village," the raven grumbles.

"Not? So then what did you miss?" the jounin grins, "A certain blonde?"

All he gets from the Uchiha is a snort. Allen snickers silently and Kanda looks as indifferent as usual. In the end Sasuke only sighs.

"I think we should get going back to the mansion then. It's late enough," he stands up, giving his old mentor an annoyed look.

Kanda grumbles but follows without complaint. Allen is all too happy to get away from the jounin. Said man is just happily waving after them which causes both Allen and Sasuke to unconsciously quicken their steps. Somewhere halfway there though, a loud growl sounds. Both ravens turn to the whitette who blushes furiously.

"I would guess you haven't eaten yet," the Uchiha sighs, "So are you going to raid my fridge again in the middle of the night?"

It only causes the younger to get redder and stutter incomprehensively. Kanda just groans, but without a word, drags Allen to the next best food shop, letting him order whatever he wants. Sasuke just watches with fascination, until he is handed the bill that is. It's not like he doesn't have the money, he is the sole owner of all the value of a whole clan after all. Just that he's the one who has to pay for everything. Besides paying for Allen's food is always far from cheap. But it leads to a happily munching Allen with an arm full of food instead of a sulking Allen who hasn't gotten enough for his last meal.

When they arrive at the compound, the food is all gone. Kanda just doesn't comment and walks right through the compound into the backyard for more sword-training probably. Now sated, the whitette slowly pads after him. Whether to bother his comrade or to simply watch him, Sasuke doesn't know and isn't sure he wants to know. He himself settles in his study, pulling out a scroll for a new jutsu, comparing it with old clan secrets to find ways to improve the original technique. Unfortunately his quiet doesn't last too long as suddenly a figure appears in the middle of the compound.

"Sasuke! Are you here, teme?"

Sounds the loud shout which has both exorcists running for their weapons and the Uchiha smashing his forehead against his desk. He has had enough of idiots for one day. But as no one responds him, Naruto (who else?) starts banging on the mansions doors and rummaging through the hallways.

"Shut the fuck up, dobe," the annoyed Uchiha finally yells from his room out into the yard.

"Oh there you are," the blonde blinks up happily at him, then he pouts, "How do you dare just disappear on me?"

Rubbing his temples against his worsening headache Sasuke answers, "I had enough idiocy for one day. And Kanda wanted to train somewhere."

"Is Kanda here too?"

"In the backyard. And could you now leave please?" the raven orders strained.

"Err, I have one more problem…" Naruto sheepishly admits.

"What now?" the other forces himself to refrain from hitting his head against his window frame.

"I think I kind of lost Allen as well…" now he's not even meeting his eyes.

"He's with Kanda," Sasuke sighs, "And now leave before I unleash Chidori on you."

"But – "

"Three, two…" resigning to childish methods the Uchiha starts to count.

Knowing that a pissed off Sasuke is a danger to reckon, Naruto relents and leaves the Uchiha mansion with another poof of smoke. Said raven only slumps back into his chair and buries his head in his hands.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **It's short, I know. Sorry.**

 **Please review and see you next chapter.**


	15. Ink, demon and strange situations

**Hello everyone,**

 **sorry that it took so long. I wanted to update but then I had to focus more on DGM and Code Geass and it kind of slipped me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you're still with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Still nothing new.**

* * *

It doesn't get much calmer for the Uchiha afterwards either, as Kanda and Allen soon start a fight over some little thing he can't remember thirty seconds later. He just thinks that he has devised a new jutsu when the yelling from outside causes him to startle and accidentally hit the ink over.

"Fuck! Shit!" he curses loudly as he jumps up.

Hurriedly he takes a step back to at least save his clothes from the dark liquid. Cursing he wipes his hand over the paper in front of him, trying to save what little he can of his jutsu.

"Those idiots," he yells storming up to the window, "Could you just shut it for one fucking moment so I can do my job?"

But the two fighters in the backyard don't even notice him, instead clashing Kanda's katana and a big white and black broadsword in Allen's hand against each other. Sasuke fumes. What is wrong with those two?

"Fucking stop!" he yells and throws knives laying nearby on the drawer towards the couple.

With fascination he sees that only Kanda notices the approaching danger. His glare strays from the white head for a moment. Then he turns, grabbing the fur on the back of the other's cloak and pulls him over, causing Allen to land on the floor out of the way of the approaching blades. The smaller makes a roll to smooth his fall while Kanda ducks under the flying knives. His partner does barely register the dull sounds when the weapons embed themselves in a tree and the ground. He stops looking up at the raven who whirls around, the white head always in his peripheral vision. But while Sasuke is still staring and wondering over the meaning of Kanda's action, the exorcist activates his blade mumblings something.

But the Uchiha is soon ripped out when suddenly something which looks like creepy skeleton bugs come flying at him, "Uah, what the fuck are those disgusting things?!"

He leaps backwards but slips in his shock about these weird things on the puddle of ink from the earlier incident. His hands grab blindly for a weapon as he falls very ungracefully on his back. Growling deeply in his chest he just stays laying down, feeling the dark liquid soak his shirt. His whole being fumes with rage, annoyance and exasperation. The best would be to just let him lay there until he has cooled down at least a bit as his friends know by now.

But suddenly a white head pops through the window, his surprised gaze falls on the fallen teen, "Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay, Sasuke?"

With a loud yell he jumps up, startling Allen. The white head nearly squeaks when the other leaps at him. Losing his balance the exorcist tips backwards. With a yelp the younger falls from the height. Instinctively Crown Clown activates itself and catches Allen before he can hit the ground. Sasuke has finally found his sword and leaps after the exorcist with a war shout.

Kanda who had been waiting on the ground looks up surprised when he hears his companion's squeal. Of course it was him who sent the insects but he didn't care much about the consequences as usual. He just has time to duck when the white cloak spreads a blanket above him. Carefully moving out from under it he does a jump backwards when a very pissed Uchiha lands right in front of him. What he didn't calculate was Crown Clown behind him and he catches his arm, which had been drawing Mugen in one of the white straps. He stumbles.

Allen yelps again when he feels something pulling him down by one of the strings connecting to the house walls. Out of surprise he loses control over his Innocence for a moment and the motion takes him. When Kanda finally falls in a tangle of white, he takes the smaller with him, ending in them both landing on the ground in a huge mess.

Over them stands a manically grinning Uchiha, eyes glowing red with Sharingan. His fingers are playing with one of the kunais he is always hiding in his clothes. The sword is at it's normal place in his belt.

"That's what happens when you don't give me my calm time! Now you will pay the price," he growls.

"Uhm, moyashi," Kanda grumbles, still working on detangling himself from the white cloak, "Could you fucking get this shit off me? I think now would be bloody time for strategic retreat."

"What?" Allen asks, slightly dumbfounded, only just having freed his head from his own overprotective Innocence and with the back to the angry Sasuke.

"Bakaerou!" Kanda yells and grabs the younger's wrist, "Run!"

Despite not really getting the situation Allen stumbles after his companion. Now he also gets a view on their follower. His eyes widen.

"Uh Kanda, there is a demon running after us…" he stutters.

"Che, what does your stupid eye say? Maybe look for a soul," the raven mumbles sarcastically.

"Uhm, no, there is nothing," Allen answers slightly confused.

"I wasn't being serious, baka moyashi," the other growls back.

"What?" the younger nearly squeaks, "Bad moment to develop a sense of humour, BaKanda."

"Shut it, idiot!" Kanda growls, pulling the younger to the side into the bushes.

They are running for some time, slowly starting to get a distance between them and Sasuke. Until Allen suddenly catches his foot on a big root. He stumbles and falls. And because Kanda is still holding his wrist and paying more attention to where they are going than his companion, when the smaller boys falls, he drags the raven with him. Kanda's long coat catches in a sharp twig. It rips and throws the taller off balance. That tips Allen over the edge of a small hill to the side.

Seeing his smaller companion open his mouth for another yelp, Kanda presses a hand on it, to silence the other. Instinctively the white head grabs onto his companion when they start falling, rolling down the hill. Leaves, twigs and other dirt are catching in their hair and clothing. They land hard on the floor, Kanda on top of Allen. The younger gasps when he realises their position, but the other just glares at him and he silences. The dark eyes wander up to the top of the hill they rolled down. Where they are laying they are well hidden by all the greenery around them.

Up there Sasuke runs through grumbling, "Where are those bastards? They are going to pay."

Luckily he doesn't notice them. Kanda keeps the other silent, laying sprawled out on top of him, one hand on his mouth. He stays like that for some minutes to make sure the crazed Uchiha doesn't find them. Until Allen starts to wriggle and mumble something through the appendage covering his mouth. Dark eyes turn on him.

"What is it, baka moyashi?" he growls.

"Wy wam if Aen. A choul ou et off e, pease?" he mumbles, muffled incoherently by Kanda's hand.

Frowning, the older removes it, "What the hell are you trying to say, beansprout?"

"My name is Allen," the white head repeats, "Could you get off me? You are getting heavy."

"Are you calling me fat, bean?" Kanda raises a surprised eyebrow and the other blushes heavily.

"No way," he answers honestly immediately, "Just muscular and… uh… This is not what I meant. It's just this position is kind of… strange, don't you think?" he stumbles over his words.

"Che," Kanda only scoffs but stands up immediately, moving away from the smaller.

Still with a heavy blush on his cheeks the white head follows him, brushing some dirt off his clothes. His body feels warm all over and he rubs his forearms to get rid of the tingling.

"Uhm, do you know the way back?" Allen then notices nervously.

Kanda freezes, "Che, we will find back," he snorts, grabbing the smaller's wrist again.

The white head sighs but follows obediently.

It's about two more hours of wandering around until the two finally reach the Uchiha Compound again. It's dark by now. Kanda is still pulling the other along by his wrist. Even if Allen could free himself he doesn't even try. As silent as they can they enter the building. But just as they pass the threshold they hear a voice.

"Finally back from your rendezvous in the woods? You don't need to sneak in like forbidden lovers," Sasuke sounds from the darkness.

Both freeze, Allen blushing heavily and Kanda slightly but still does, while growling that is. The Uchiha only sighs.

"It was just a joke. And now get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us. And I really need my sleep. This night at least," he groans and with a wave of his hand moves towards his own bedroom.

Kanda scoffs and starts for a retort, but Allen only shushes him and this time puts his hand over his companion's mouth. It earns him a heavy glare, but the white head just motions in the direction of their rooms. While the raven holds his head high, the other walks to his room like a scolded child.

Needless to say, Allen doesn't sleep all that much, thinking too much about the earlier incident with his colleague.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Reviews, please? ^^**

 **Hopefully see you next chapter.**


	16. Successful training

**Hello everyone,**

 **it's been a long time, but this story got a new chapter. Granted, I stopped most of my writing for about a month due to exams, so each of my stories had to take a break.**

 **Anyway, 'Exorcists as ninja' is continuing. And as an excuse this chapter is longer than usual.**

 **Disclaimer: No changes here.**

* * *

The next morning, Kanda is the first to wake up. Moving silently as he usually is he gets out of bed and immediately grabs Mugen for a morning meditation. He greatly enjoys sitting in the crisp morning air. Different from his colleague he has basically already forgotten the incident from the day before. To put it kindly he is simply not good with emotions and social interactions so he would never even be able to discover anything strange in his companion's behaviour.

The hunger drives Allen out of his room about an hour later. When he passes his window he sees the figure on the porch and for some reason stops instinctively. He finds himself staring down at the dark hair floating in the wind outside. For some moments he is simply transfixed then noticing what he is doing, he hurriedly shakes his head, blushes and turns from the window.

Grumbling something unintelligible he wanders down the stairs into the kitchen and starts with making breakfast for all of them. He even thinks of making soba for Kanda. Half an hour later Sasuke, drawn by the smell of food, stumbles down into the dining room. He is still tired and the mess with the two exorcists the last evening robbed him of valuable time to sleep. He is definitively not looking forward to having to put up with Naruto today again.

Kanda only arrives when the others are already halfway finished eating. Allen frowns.

"You could at least say 'Morning', you know," he grumbles, "It wouldn't kill you."

All it earns him is a 'che' and a dark glare.

'Uh, that's an atmosphere between those two,' Sasuke groans inwardly, 'Whatever happened last evening in the time they were gone obviously had some impact. Oh man, I really don't need it any more difficult.'

But before he can say anything something literally bashes through the door. Kanda growls while he pulls the white head out of the projectile's way. While the two exorcists land on the floor, the Uchiha annoyed grabs his sword from it's place next to his chair and simply hits the orange thing over the head. It earns him a loud sound of pain. The long haired man has rolled off his now heavily blushing companion, glaring icily. Sasuke instead rubs his temples to prevent his already starting headache from getting any worse. Having a crazed friend fly through your porch-door first thing in the morning doesn't do you any good.

"What was that for, dobe?" he groans while the other raven picks himself off the floor and dusts his coat off.

A grinning head with bright blond spikes pops from behind the table, "I just wanted to greet you. Come on, don't be a spoilsport, teme!"

"That's not greeting. That's assault," Sasuke sighs. He turns to the two exorcists who are now both standing on the opposite of the room (Allen only slightly red), "Anyway. We should probably get moving."

He sighs and walks out into the hallway, brushing a babbling Naruto off, who tries to attach himself to his arm. Continuing to rub his temples, he asks himself what the blonde got for breakfast today. A ton of candies? Crack? Or some other drug? He never thought the dobe could become more annoying than usual.

After refraining himself from either putting something in his ears or punching the blonde unconscious countless times, he comes back into the threshold where Kanda and Allen are already waiting. The raven looks annoyed, arms crossed across his chest. The white head is smiling strained.

"Okay, on we go," Sasuke sighs while Naruto yells in eager agreement.

So they start the trip to the training grounds. The blonde is babbling the whole way through. The Uchiha is doing his best in ignoring him and trying to keep his headache at bay. The atmosphere between the two exorcists is tense what the Kyuubi vessel obviously doesn't notice. Kanda is blatantly ignoring everything and everyone around him and Allen is keeping his eyes focused on the food stands at the sides.

The other four

After a relatively peaceful night, Neji is on the way to the Nara estate. He is glad the clan meeting didn't go all that bad. None of the elder's bitched too much. None of the branch members made too much of a fuss. And there were no reported incidents of use of the juin. Thank goodness.

He went to bed almost immediately afterwards and so was probably the only one who got a full night of sleep. Which didn't mean it was peaceful with waking out of nightmares after being reminded of the war that day. In all honesty, the Hyuuga would prefer to stay by himself and not having to go to pick up his assigned annoyance, the lazy-ass and the exorcist girl for training. But a mission is a mission so he on his way there with pretty little enthusiasm.

From the inside of the building he can already hear Lavi's loud babbling, telling his friend about the deer he saw yesterday. The girl only hums now and then. Apparently she has perfected the skill of listening to the red head without actually paying attention.

Unwillingly he knocks. He can hear Shikamaru give a groan that sounds suspiciously like 'troublesome'. Lavi cheers. Just a second later he hears a pained yelp from the red head, most likely the girl has hit him over the head again. Slow footsteps approach the door and Neji just rolls his eyes in annoyance. With a click the door opens. Behind it appears a tired Shikamaru, even more so than usual. His eyes are only half-open. The ponytail is sloppy and his shirt is dishevelled. The brunette sighs.

"It's time to get to training. You're already late. How about you finally wake up now?"

"I am glad that you're better too," the Nara grumbles sarcastically, "Not my fault if the damned rabbit on crack decides to drink a bit too much and stays up most of the night. He is so troublesome."

"Nothing new. I think we established that the moment we met him," Neji answers, "But we still have to get going."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he turns back to inside, "Annoyance. Linali. Neji is here to pick you up."

"Oh no way, you are staying here, lazy-ass," the Hyuuga hurriedly undermines the other's plan, "Go get your vest and your gear. No discussions. It's your mission too."

Grumbling the Nara moves back towards his room. On his way up he passes the two exorcists. Linali smiles and greets the brunette politely when she arrives at the door. She is dragging a pouting Lavi by his collar behind her. The red head is rubbing his temples.

"Could you not come get us instead of yelling," he mumbles.

When Neji raises an eyebrow the girl sighs, "He drank too much last night and so on. In short he's got a hangover. Unfortunately it doesn't cause him to be more silent, just weird. Don't mind him."

"I will try. He can be even weirder though? I doubt that," he answers which causes the girl to giggle.

"Aw, what is that now? What do you want from her?" an overhung Lavi babbles.

It gets him a raised eyebrow from Neji and another hit over the head from Linali, "You sound like my brother, idiot!"

"Mah, just wanna protect you when he's not here," the red head grins and straightens up.

The girl blushes lightly, but chuckles at him, "And as soon as we're back home, he's gonna be after you again with his robots, calling you an octopus. That you only want to defile me."

"I would never do that," Lavi grins, moving to embrace the female exorcist.

As he sees an annoyed Shikamaru stumbling into the threshold, Neji speaks up, "Okay, stop your flirting now. It's time for work."

"Mah, do you have to be such a spoilsport?" Lavi grins, bouncing after the Hyuuga.

"That's the way I was brought up," the brunette answers flatly and all of them set to ignoring the overly cheery exorcist.

Naruto, Sasuke and exorcists

"So what are we doing first?" Allen asks when they arrive on the training grounds.

Bright blue eyes snap to the Uchiha for an answer. The raven exchanges a look with Kanda who shrugs and gives some kind of half nod.

"We are testing your fighting abilities and styles for now. I will fight against Kanda. Afterwards Naruto and Allen. In the afternoon we will try to fight as teams," he nods then motions to the other raven, "Come on, Kanda. Allen, Naruto, sit over there under the trees and wait for your turn. You can observe our fighting to find weaknesses you can use later."

The blonde pouts at having to wait but eventually complies. He lets Allen drag him aside. The smaller throws his companion a slightly worried look, but the Japanese seems completely relaxed. The two ravens step out onto the field making eye contact. Black clashes with navy blue. Both try to read their adversary's intention, only to find that none of them expresses anything over their eyes.

'That's not going to be easy,' both think.

Instinctively two pale hands land on the hilts of their swords, for now deciding to forgo any nin-jutsu or other tricks and only focus on sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. For another long moment they are just simply staring at each other.

Then in less than a breath both stiffen and shoot forward. Allen holds his breath and Naruto gasps. For a second the two ravens are gone, then steel clashes, screeching as their owners fight for dominance. Flaming dark eyes glare at each other over the crossed blades. The two smaller watch them fascinated. Their movements resemble a dance, a deadly one.

Repeatedly the two blades connect, none really gaining an advantage. Until Sasuke realizes with a start that Kanda isn't even showing everything. He frowns. Alright, understood, the exorcist is better at sword fighting, he will give him that. Next step. A kunai appears in his hand and in a swift motion of his wrist it heads for the other raven. Kanda notices it in time and ducks to the side, dragging Mugen along the Uchiha's sword. He glides to the floor, one of his feet sweeping under Sasuke's. The other growls and jumps but having to put distance between them. Fast like lighting the exorcist closes this distance, causing a scowl to come to his adversary's face. Allen's eyes widen at seeing his companion faster than he has ever seen him before. Has Kanda always been holding back when they sparred? It can't be, right? He always only managed to come to a tie with the Japanese.

Sasuke growls, his Sharingan springing to life. Now it's the exorcist's time to frown, not really knowing what the sudden change in eye colour means. The Uchiha breathes in relief, now he can surely predict any movement the other will make. Only to find out, no it doesn't work as planned. The exorcist's movements follow no pattern he can recognize. It's like the other is fighting on pure instinct, not planning his actions at all. On top of that he is very fast.

Mugen lashes out and this time he can't evade properly and the blade cuts his arm. He scoffs and jumps backwards. Kanda smirks, shaking his blade off. Naruto and Allen gasp.

"Hey!" the blonde yells, "That's not fair! How did you do that? The only one who is allowed to beat teme is me!"

But he is ignored by the fighters and all he gets from Allen is a hit over the head. With renewed vigour Sasuke throws himself against his opponent. Lighting flares from his blade, causing Kanda to choke and do his own jump back.

"Cheating is not allowed," he growls, "But if you want it like that, fine. I have my own tricks."

Running his fingers along Mugen's blade to activate the Innocence, the sword glows. The swords clash against but the lightning doesn't reach Kanda this time, being reflected by the Innocence. Sasuke grunts and deactivates the jutsu. Kanda on the other jumps into the air and after some mumbled words, hell insects break from the blade. Naruto screeches in fright from the side-lines, earning him a weird look from Allen. Granted Kanda's hell insects are not a pleasant sight but really, they have seen worse. The Uchiha just cuts them down and starts to summon Chidori in his free hand. Kanda has landed in a tree meanwhile and observes his opponent's behaviour.

"Two handed now? Fine with me as well," he mumbles.

Sasuke has just finished his jutsu and looks up to see the exorcist hold out his free hand and Mugen glow brightly as what was formerly the sheath forms itself into a second blade, both connected by a string of light behind the other raven's back.

'These exorcists have surprisingly many tricks up their sleeve. A more than interesting opponent,' he thinks before dashing forward.

Naruto and Allen watch the following duel with huge interest, though at some point the blonde loses oversight as the two ravens start to clash too fast for him. The exorcist on the other hand is transfixed, following each of his companion's movements with his eyes. No wonder he could defeat a Noah during the Ark fiasco. Isn't that already the level of a General? The two raven's fight with nearly all they have. Kanda doesn't go higher than second illusion though. No need to risk his life force over only a trainings match. Sasuke on the other hand throws nearly everything apart from his strongest jutsus at him. He is a bit reluctant to use genjutsu because he doubts the exorcists are unfamiliar with things like that.

But in the end of their duel he seriously gets desperate, resorting to that anyway. Though to his shock, Kanda simply shakes it off. He breaks out of the illusion in a moment without even doing the needed sign. That's his loosing point as well. Because he is not prepared for his opponent breaking free, he is surprised when the supposedly paralysed exorcist suddenly jumps at him. Mugen bashes against his own sword hard, throwing the blade out of his hands. A booted foot shoots and kicks against his shins. He stumbles and falls. One moment later he feels the sharp tip of a blade pressing against his throat.

"I win!" he hears a smug voice above him.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review and see you next time.**


	17. Unsuccessful training

**Hello everyone,**

 **next chapter already.**

 **Let's continue our day of training.**

 **Disclaimer: Not even close...**

* * *

The other two have been watching their companions becoming more battered during their duel until Naruto sees Sasuke do the signs for a strong gen-jutsu. He cheers.

"Now he's got him. Nobody can beat Sasuke at gen-jutsu. He will be caught in the illusion."

Allen's eyes flit to the blonde then back to Kanda who has frozen for a moment. Then the sword twitches. Naruto's cheering stops as the long haired man suddenly jumps forward. Now it's Allen's turn to cheer when Kanda quickly disarms his opponent and throws him to the ground.

"I win!" they hear the exorcist smirking down at the now defeated Uchiha.

Naruto is staring with an open mouth. The only ones who had ever been able to defeat Sasuke were him, Itachi and that Tobi from the war. What the hell just happened? Allen on the other hand stands up, smiling at his companion. As he steps closer, Kanda releases the other who sits up. The whitette can just catch what they are saying.

"How did you do it?" the Uchiha asks surprised.

"Do what?" Kanda scoffs back.

"Break free from my gen-jutsu," he stares at the other's dark orbs who sheaths his sword again.

The long haired man looks away, not meeting anyone's gaze, "I have lived in an illusion nearly my whole life, you can't catch me with something like this," he says in a silent voice.

Allen freezes when he hears those cryptical words. What the hell does the other mean by that? But before he can think about it for long a yellow and orange blur flies past him and nearly crashes into Sasuke.

"What was that, teme?" Naruto squeaks, "Did you go easy one him or what?"

"Of course I didn't, dobe," the Uchiha hits his fist on the other's head, burying the blonde's face in the dirt, "Did it look like that? Apparently we are not the only strong fighters out there. Logically."

"What are you staring at, moyashi?" Kanda growls, waving his hand in front of the whitette's face.

The younger gives an unmanly squeak at suddenly having the long haired man so close to him. Meanwhile Sasuke has picked himself from the ground and retrieved his sword, putting it back into his belt. He runs a hand through his spikes and sighs at his loss in the duel. Pulling Kanda aside he turns to the others.

"Now it's your turn, Allen and Naruto. Kanda and I will sit back for now," he nods and then follows the other to the shadow under the trees.

"Have to heal from your defeat, do you, teme?" the blonde shouts after him.

Sasuke doesn't even look as he throws a handful shuriken towards his friend, "No, I don't. I just simple want to see you lose now, dobe."

"Show him that exorcists are better, moyashi," Kanda smirks, "Don't shame us. And don't hold back just because he's human. Neither is he completely human nor is he sensitive." It causes Allen to glare at the older.

"That's true you can be brutal with him. He heals very fast," the Uchiha agrees, leaning against one of the trees.

That causes Naruto to protest and rant at the Uchiha. Until Allen politely tries to get the blonde's attention back. But the Kyuubi vessel doesn't react, which prompts the whitette to pick up a small stone from the ground and throw it at the other, finally at the end of his patience. When Naruto whirls around, the exorcist is smiling politely.

"Could you pay attention to me for now please? I could attack you while you are distracted but I would hate to do that since it would be cheating," the youngest grins.

Sasuke snickers from the shadows while Kanda frowns, "You are not one to talk about cheating, moyashi."

"Huh?" the Uchiha turns.

"As far as I heard he managed to cheat countless people out of everything they had in some card game," he answers blankly and leans back against the tree, closing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Sasuke stares at the other raven.

"I know the beansprout's style by heart and the other idiot is just stumbling through anyway. If I find myself in battle with him I can always read his next move in his eyes. Even if not, with his speed every fool could avoid him," he doesn't even open his eyes.

"He can be stronger than he looks," the other raven sighs in reminiscing.

"Hm, still doesn't make him less of an idiot," Kanda scoffs.

Naruto and Allen have meanwhile started their fight. And it's true, Naruto has problems adapting to the gravely different style of the exorcists. Allen is faster and more flexible, being able to cut down his army of shadow clones in a time similar to Sasuke. Both take damage from stronger attacks but in the end the two land in a par. Allen's sword is pressed against Naruto who holds two kunai to keep the blade away from him. The two stare at each other like the two ravens did earlier. Kanda has opened one eye by now, focused on the white haired boy.

"Come on, moyashi. You always say you're not weak, how about you prove it?" he growls from the side-lines.

The whitette frowns over, "I am not a moyashi!" he yells.

But it gives him the needed strength to finally overpower Naruto and push him on the ground. The blonde stares up at his opponent, blinking surprised. But Allen ignores him and glares at Kanda instead. The long haired man only shrugs and closes his eye again, smirking silently at a disgruntled Sasuke. The Uchiha stands up to scold the other ninja, while Allen returns to his companion's side, complaining about his name as always.

* * *

But while these four complete a relatively successful training, the others session doesn't go as well. The better description would be an utter fiasco though probably. Neji is far too fast for Lavi and the huge reach of his hammer. He constantly gets too close which gives him an easy possibility to attack the exorcist, while said ginger only gets his hammer crossed in his hands or can't retract it fast enough. The brunette lands countless hits before his opponent is even settled again. He wins with ease, leaving a heavily pouting rabbit. Linali on the other hand spends most of her fighting time in the air which causes Shikamaru who is a very ground based fighter huge problems to reach her. At some point he gets frustrated by it, declares it as 'too troublesome' and refuses to continue on with training. It ends with Neji hiding his head in his hands in exasperation next to a sleeping Shikamaru. For now he just decided to let the exorcists fight at each other so he can at least observe their fighting styles.

He ditches the others during lunch while the other group gets dragged to Ichiraku by an overjoyed Naruto again.

In the afternoon it is time for their team fights. Neji isn't even sure whether he wants to try it. After countless attempts of trying to manage a fight exorcists against ninjas, he splits the teams differently. He and Lavi fight against Shikamaru and Linali. Despite the team members balancing out each other's weaknesses pretty well, they all suck at working together and communication. Not surprising when persons work together for the first time, but the two jounin have rarely seen anyone working together worse (well, team 7 in the beginning perhaps). Lavi refuses to follow Neji's orders most of the time and when he does he questions them or can't react fast enough. Shikamaru mostly acts on his own complex strategies without telling Linali what to do (too troublesome after all). So the two permanently interfere with each other. All in all it's better than before noon but still awful.

* * *

Sasuke and his group do better even though you can see a stark contrast between the two teams. Allen and Kanda, for reasons no one is exactly sure of, perfectly know each other's moves and can work together without looking at each other. It seems like they are perfectly aware of the other and what they are going to do next. It surprises Sasuke judging by how much time the two normally spend fighting each other instead of together (they even argue in the middle of fighting their opponents (not that it seems to deter them from giving the ninjas a beating)). The two ninjas though have more difficulties. Despite everything that happened between their beginnings and winning a war together, they still can't work together properly. They interfere with each other and nearly fall over each other several times. While Sasuke tries to communicate a plan, Naruto just charges headfirst, destroying every reasonable attack. That only ends in the two exorcists bashing them into the ground (again; Sasuke is seriously getting frustrated by now).

"Apparently Kakashi failed completely at teaching you how to work together," a smirking voice suddenly sounds from the side.

The four stop, Kanda a foot on Naruto's back to keep him on the ground. Only to see the other four stepping onto the field. Lavi and Linali are grinning about the perfect synchrony their friends are displaying like every time they see it. Shikamaru yawns as usual while Neji has a tired smile on.

"And what about you?" Sasuke smirks.

"I can work together as a team with Lee and Tenten."

"And with the others?"

But all he gets is an annoyed groan, which causes the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow, "What are you doing here anyway?"

The brunette sighs, "Because I wanted to look whether at least you had a successful day. Because we surely didn't."

"No, it was fine, I guess," Sasuke shrugs, "That means we start with the chakra training tomorrow."

Neji nods, "That's gonna be fun," he mumbles sarcastically.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry to those who would have wanted Naruto to win, but I prefer DGM over Naruto, especially with how the manga continues past book 60, that's why in my fics it's mostly the exorcists winning.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
